


【授权翻译】Like the Back of My Hand | by dimpleforyourthoughts

by summerroad7, whiyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是2107年，人类的所有身体接触都被宣布为不合法。Jared Padalecki出生在这个世界，他从未经历过任何真正的人类接触。但有一个秘密世界存在于这个郊区：关于那些为了钱在后巷里进行交易和身体接触的人的传言。他不由自主地好奇，跟着一个朋友去看了一场这种交易。错误的地点，错误的时间，只是一瞬间，Jared发现自己成了这个由Jensen Ackles领导的神秘世界的一份子。Jensen是这个世界上所有致命事物的代表，但Jared的好奇心占了上风，因为Jared从未被碰触过，而Jensen仍然记得被碰触是什么样子。好奇心转变成了激情，Jared再也不能否认自己那种了解身体接触的需要，Jensen成为了教他的那个人。活在这样一个世界里——人们因为在阴影中牵手、偷偷的一个亲吻而被处死，Jared和Jensen开始走上一条求解Jared一生中最危险最困难的问题的道路；你会因为安全而选择遵从法律，否认你的本能吗？或者你会冒着死亡的风险追求你内心的渴望？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like the Back of My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904969) by [dimpleforyourthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleforyourthoughts/pseuds/dimpleforyourthoughts). 



> LJ：http://dimpled-sammy.livejournal.com/5251.html
> 
> 1、这篇文章原文总字数有12W单词，基本上是个浩大的工程，不喜欢追更新的可以等完结了再来看，但这篇文真的非常棒，如果喜欢这篇文，希望可以去给原作者留个言，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。
> 
> 2、感谢我的beta阿多多，拯救我的人生。
> 
> 3、本文CP是Jensen/Jared，斜线表攻受，最后一章才有肉。

今晚，正下着雨。

这不是那种狂暴的倾盆大雨，也不是那种让人享受的绵绵细雨。雨连绵不断的下着，让人难受，让人完全提不起兴趣离开街道或是出门走进雨中。这个令人沉醉的城市夜空大多数时候都是清澈的，星星在城市上空的光芒、雾气以及大气层形成的覆盖层背后若隐若现。很多时候当你夜晚慢慢走回家时，天气都很清爽，让你能够在安全回家的路上稍稍停步驻足几秒。很多时候，这里的夜晚都非常完美。

但是今晚，正下着雨。  
  
而且今晚，那个交易者（Dealer）迟到了。  
  
“你能别再抖动吗？”Milo恶狠狠地说着，肩膀防备地弓起：可能是针对这个天气，也可能是针对小巷里正站在他对面的那个男孩。“还有别再走来走去！我们站在这里还不到一分钟，但看起来已经很可疑了。”

“你说过他们会在11点到这里的，”Jared反击道，太过清楚地感觉到充满阴沉味道的雨水粘在他皮肤上，意识到在巷子里的光照之下时他们是什么样子，只要走得足够靠近，任何人都能清楚看到他们那孤独又显眼的样子。“你说过他们从不迟到。”  
  
“他们 _不会_ 。”Milo的手指紧张地来回游走，他从口袋里拿出烟点上火。Jared在Milo无视他的时候发出一声卡在嗓子里的无声的抗议：香烟是不合法的，不过，接下来要发生的事也不合法。  
  
一道强光在小巷的黑暗中突然亮起，Jared抬头，透过那个大概是从Milo监护人房里顺来的Zippo上亮起的微弱火光，他看到Milo怒视着自己的脸。“他们会来的。交易者们总是会履行承诺。”

Jared翻了个白眼，透过他的软皮手套紧握双手，低声嘟囔出一句只会引起Milo嘲笑的咒骂，然后他又再度踱来踱去。  
  
这太蠢了。到这里来。做这件事。想着这将会在某种程度上让Jared明白些什么，想着观看Milo做这件事会在某种程度上让他 _理解什么_ 。  
  
Milo尝试点他的香烟，失败了三四次，然后最终彻底放弃了，他把香烟丢到了柏油路面上。雨持续地落下来，击打着路面发出轻轻的嗡嗡声，就像是背景里的电流音。街上几乎没有汽车出现，当然也没有人在走动。这里很安静。而这让他们待在这里这事更加危险。  
  
但Milo承诺过这事没问题，他和Chad干过一百万次了，一切都很顺利，没出现什么问题。这不该是那种成功率不高的见不得人的交易。Milo在来这里的途中解释过，就在他们俩乘坐地铁以及彼此交换袋装薯片和糖果的时候，这个体系——正如它本身的非法性那样——是完美的。  
  
你找到某个人来帮你牵线搭桥，要么是口头转达，要么你只是认识一个人，你按时到达见面地点，你带着钱来，得到商品。几乎从不会有什么节外生枝的事。几乎从不出问题。也几乎不会产生什么后果。  
  
几乎。  
  
但他们现在已经在这个阴暗的雨中小巷站了足足有十分钟之久了，Jared不太确定他俩之间谁更焦躁一些。无论如何，他知道一件事，如果这事儿出了问题，如果他被抓到，那他就死了。完蛋了，“我的人生结束了”，死了。  
  
因为Jeff会杀了他。  
  
好吧，Jeff不会真的杀他，不，他太善良了。但Jeff是这座城市的警察局长，而Jared对于他作为这座城市的主要执法机关管理者的形象略知一二，第一位的事情是你不要违反法律。永远。

还有。这样游荡在一条小巷里，明知道将要发生什么却对此什么也不做，好吧，这非常接近违法了。  
  
或者至少，接近帮助其他人违法。  
  
“就是他们。”  
  
Milo离开墙壁，Jared停止了不安地移动，他选择尽量站直身体，试图提醒自己没有什么可害怕的，这种事情一直都在发生，会没事的。他费劲地用一只颤抖的手耙过被雨水浸透的头发，然后抬起头，透过持续不断的雨幕眯着眼看向Milo指着的地方。  
  
两个像是从更黑暗的夜晚上剪下来的图案似的阴影走向他们。  
  
“那男人是谁？”Jared紧张地低语，恐惧迫使那种紧张一直渗进了他语调的轻快之中，让他的声音听起来像是再次变成了十三岁一样。  
  
他脑中匆匆闪过那家伙可能的人选选项：警察，政治委员，老师，他真的开始恐慌了，心脏跳得飞快。  
  
“放松，”Milo再次向他保证。“他是和那女孩一起的。不是那种，”他对着Jared怀疑的目光仓促解释。并非Jared行事草率，而是因为交易者是诡诈的角色。他们在自己乐意的时候和地点破坏法律，所以Jared不吝以最坏的假设来设想他们。但Milo在Jared的恐惧开始消退的时候做了解释，“他……他们是朋友。他照顾她。确保她的交易顺利。我不知道，老兄，就好像他是她的监护人。但他们年纪一样大。”Milo耸耸肩，当那两个人更靠近一点的时候放低了声音。“咱们私下说，我觉得他只是确保她不被抓到或者惹上麻烦。干这行你永远猜不到会发生什么。”  
  
Jared想问的其他问题被打断了，那个更娇小一些的人影，那个女孩儿，终于走到了他们面前，站进了所有人的视线里。她的穿着是交易者典型的打扮，至少是就Jared所知的交易者们。黑色的衣服，牛仔裤，长袖卫衣，不显眼，沉默寡言，低调神秘。  
  
当她拉下兜帽，Jared看到了红褐色的头发和一个甜美的微笑。她的朋友在阴影里踌躇不前，Jared想看他一眼，但他的兜帽被拉了起来，手塞在口袋里，视线锁在那个红发姑娘身上，几乎没在看Jared。  
  
“嗨，看这儿，”那女孩儿轻声说，仿佛她是在试着把一个惊恐的孩子从毯子下面哄出来，而不是让一个十几岁的男孩儿从阴影里走出来。“你们哪个是Milo？”  
  
Milo犹豫了一下然后走上前，朝着他的交易者紧张地笑了笑，而Jared正抗拒着跳起来跑开的冲动。但每一盎司恐惧在他血管里奔流，就有与之数量相等的惊讶和好奇，因为这件事终于发生了。这件事，就在这里，发生在这条空旷的小巷中央，雨水倾泻在他们头上。  
  
他换了一只脚，从他的匡威运动鞋一直看到手套。这是错的，他应该感觉不舒服并且内疚，也许他确实是，但这显然不足以使他从这种情况里脱身而出。  
  
Jared并没有跟Milo熟到可以去问他究竟干过多少次这样的事情，但他看得出来，那已经多得足以让Milo在脸上挂起一个有些自信的笑容了，那女孩缓缓走近他，随意地侵入了他的个人空间，仿佛这是这个世界最简单的事。  
  
看着她移动让人感觉很不可思议，因为尽管她外表神秘，还穿着黑色的衣服，但站在这个破坏了所有地球上的规则的地方，在这个一切都靠本能而没有监控的地方，她却显得如此的惬意。  
  
这是一个到处都是秘密的世界。  
  
这是Jared之前从未接近过的地方，他从未预料过会想要接近的一个所在。在这条昏暗的雨中小巷和两个陌生人见面，这是圣杯，而Jared就是那个固执的骑士。  
  
已经三个月了，从那件事以来已经过了三个月了，三个月来他和朋友们回避着对于他所听说的交易者们的话题，避开眼神的接触。三个月来花时间在深夜绕着空荡荡的小巷行走，只为了看看他是否能瞥见那窗口里的事。这三个月里什么事情都没有发生，而Jared现在正站在悬崖上，见鬼地好奇着，渴望着弄明白。这变成了他的决心，让他质疑起了他曾以为自己知道的真相。  
  
“你带了钱吧？”那女孩儿朝着Milo伸出一只等待的手，她柔软的森林绿的手套和她的头发完美地互补。她以一种会让大多数人议论的方式倾身靠向Milo，但这里没人眨一下眼。  
  
Milo在口袋里摸索，掏出皱巴巴的二十块，Jared花了点时间再次扫了那个女孩儿的同伴一眼，比起明确的感兴趣，这更多是出于好奇。但就像他们与这男人之间融入阴影的小片空间一样，真正可以看清的部分只有被他的手钻在口袋里的动作凸显出来的肩膀线条：他隐藏着，仿佛是个隐形人，防卫着。  
  
金钱交易一定是在Jared仔细观察她的同伴的短短时间内完成了，因为那个女孩儿转向了她的朋友说，“我很好。回家睡觉吧，”然后她挂着一个百万瓦特的微笑再次转向Milo，迅速抓起她的头发别到耳后。  
  
很有趣，Jared想着。这女孩儿看起来并不邪恶，她看起来不诱人，她看起来不像Jared成长过程中听说的那些放荡女人。她看起来不病态或者精神错乱，就她的年纪来说也许有点高，也许她的鼻子有点小，但她绝不是Jared曾经想象过的样子。她看起来像一个孩童时期花了太多时间在阳光下的女孩儿，像是才刚刚开始发育曲线。她看起来不像一个罪犯，她看起来不像那种你应该在街上避开的人。  
  
然而她伸出了手，她带着手套的手握住了Milo带着手套的手，她拉着他低声说着话，“来吧。让我们去走走。”  
  
在其他情况下这是禁忌，但这是Milo付钱买来的，这是商品。在这违背常理的画面里Jared注意到了那点：那女孩儿的手指缠住了Milo的，当她拖着他渐渐走进小巷的黑暗间隙时，他们手套的皮革缠在一起，这对Jared来说太过陌生。  
  
他只见过几次这样的手。Jared在窃窃私语和食堂的聊天之间反复听到过的那个术语通常叫做‘牵手’，但那和他看到的不一样。  
  
这看起来像是他们正捏住对方的手，缠绕着，包裹着，紧紧扼住，渴望地调整着姿势想要与对方相互契合。Milo突然紧握过去，那女孩儿回握回来，就好像她明白，好像她懂。  
  
Jared不懂。但他努力着想弄明白。

他们甚至还没脱掉手套，但Jared仍然出于本能地转开了视线，低头看向他的鞋子，看向从天空洒落在沥青路面上的雨滴。那种亲密，即使戴着手套，还是让人觉得盯着看太过于尴尬和不恰当了。热度爬上Jared的脸颊，他感觉自己在这小巷里，站在这里，尴尬而又笨拙。  
  
墙上碎裂斑驳的砖块因为雨水看起来像是在哭泣。如果天空有月亮，那她也没有露出脸来。  
  
害怕黑暗可能是件愚蠢的事，但Jared独自置身于这黑暗中，当他凝视着想要辨认出刚刚穿过小巷入口走上街道的那两道轮廓，雨水阻断了他的视线。  
  
他不需要等Milo。逛到最近的公交车站很简单，要来的钱足够换得一张带他回家的单程票。  
  
Jared舔了舔已经湿掉的嘴唇，扭过鞋尖挖着一片他磨蹭沥青路面时磨下来的路面的小碎片。  
  
事实上他既不是Milo，也不是Milo的交易者。他没有违反法律，他肯定不该在开始下起难以想象的大雨的晚上站在黑暗的小巷里。  
  
他是Jared Padalecki，他真的不属于这里。  
  
阴影里响起了一声轻笑，沙哑的嗓音带着嘲讽的声调，这让Jared花了好几秒才反应过来和交易者一起来的那个男人还在这里，并且正在 _嘲笑_ 他。  
  
“我猜这是你的第一次？”一个声音，尖锐，刻薄的，一个听起来马上又变得诙谐有趣的声音，穿透了雨水的喧嚣和Milo跟他的交易者走进夜色的怀抱所发出的那些声音。“听着，我知道这很古怪，但是不要被吓坏，好吗？你会习惯的。”  
  
当然啦，这家伙说得倒轻松。他可能什么都见过，见过任何类型的交易顺利无阻地发生，很可能什么都没想过或者担心过。Jared猛地抬起头，先于那男人盯住了他，想要看清属于那个声音的那张脸。想要得到Jared所需要的信息，这家伙也许是他的最佳选择。  
  
“你也是个交易者吗？”  
  
那男人耸了耸肩，肩膀的曲线随着滑动的动作上上下下。Jared很难在小巷糟糕的光线里看清楚，但那肩膀抬起来的时候像山一样，让那男人看起来比他原本可能的身高要高大得多。“我可以是。但我不是。我只是照顾Danneel的，你朋友的交易者。”  
  
Jared慢慢地点着头。Danneel。他试着把这名字和那张甜蜜坦率的面孔以及那双绿色的手套对上号，但给一个交易者——一个犯罪者——加上一个名字？这做法和概念完全无法协调起来。  
  
那男人变了下位置，移动着站起来，站进映照他的脸庞的闪烁灯光里，Jared看见了他的眼睛，深绿色的眼睛感兴趣地对准了Jared，仿佛Jared是被困在那男人网中的任性的小昆虫，而他只是观察着Jared来看看接下来会发生什么。  
  
他们凝视着对方，Jared想着这个时刻也许会永远继续下去——如此让人不自在——然后那男人用一声冷淡的叹息打断了对视，迈出更大的一步退回阴影里，斜靠在小巷的墙壁上，一只脚撑起蹬在潮湿的砖块上，抬起头凝望着阴暗的天空，空闲的双手坚定地插进口袋里。  
  
“这通常要持续多长时间？”这个问题大声响起来，甚至盖过了雨水噼噼啪啪落在人行道上的声音，Jared试着让语调保持冷漠，强迫自己的好奇心在从喉咙里冒出来之前慢慢消失。“我是指，这场交易。我们要等几个小时？”  
  
那男人再次耸耸肩，厚实的肩膀移动着，Jared真的开始想知道那一块是他笨重的夹克还是肩膀构成的。“看起来你朋友付了你们那种典型的牵手和拥抱的钱。这通常只会持续几分钟，但是……”那男人露齿而笑，或者至少那看起来像是露齿而笑，白色牙齿在黑暗里明显地露出来了一下，然后又消失了，“Danneel是个多愁善感的人。她喜欢带她的顾客去散步，跟他们聊会儿天，让这事变得有意义。她很擅长这工作。”  
  
“有什么不同吗？”这些单词不由自主地从Jared嘴里冒出来，“她做的都是错的。”

他用力拉住卫衣口袋里的线头，鉴于当前的情形，他知道在这时说这些法律上的真理并不是恰当的做法。他不想惹怒那男人，Jared从来不想惹怒任何人，但现在太迟了，那些单词没法收回了，那男人一动不动，半歪着头对着他，他的脸颊完全暴露在了落雨之中。  
  
“你叫什么名字，小子？”那男人的声音很平静，其下隐藏着一种Jared压根不想碰触的紧绷感。  
  
“Jared。”  
  
“好的，告诉我，Jared，”那男人用一种嘲弄的发音方式拉长了那个‘d’，并且蹬了一下离开墙壁，直接走到灯光下面，他完整的样子突然冲击着Jared。  
  
即使在街灯橘黄的光芒下，Jared也清醒地意识到这个男人在优质基因这方面绝对不差。事实上，这个男人在任何方面都毫无欠缺，六尺一的身高让他看起来高大强壮。他可以轻易地成为一个为孕育者（Carrier）提供基因的候选人，从他比例匀称的脸庞和光线在他的颧骨投射下的刀削斧凿般的阴影就可以判断出来，所以有什么理由不是他呢？

*Carrier：本文设定中自愿承担繁衍后代任务的女性。  
  
这种基因构成在这一带很难获得，被一个拥有这样优秀美观的基因，能有机会去做捐赠者的人挑选到是很罕见的。看着这个穿着被雨水浸透的卫衣的高大男人，Jared很困惑为什么这男人不是个捐赠者。什么样的事件导致了他在这个特殊的夜晚出现在这条特殊的小巷，尤其在他本可以选择其他更便利的谋生方式的情况下？  
  
即使那个兜帽被拉了起来，Jared也能辨认出暗金色头发的发尖和轮廓鲜明的下巴。他的绿眼睛明亮而又富含表现力，隔着大约三英尺Jared都能看出来那双眼睛里的紧绷、恼怒，也许甚至有点愤怒，在他提问的时候，他露骨的凝视吓了Jared一跳，“如果你这么确信这条小巷另一头正在发生的事是错误的，那你他妈为什么会在这里？”  
  
Jared不知道，虽然他尝试了，但他给不出一个诚实的答案，因为两天前这是一个完美的好主意，而现在这一切似乎开始变成了一个必然会让他很快惊醒的可怕噩梦。两天前他们在学校里，Milo越来越觉得无聊，他提到去见见他的交易者。两天前Jared几乎是求着跟来，恳求着让Milo答应他，“好吧，伙计，天啊，只要别被吓坏或者什么的”。两天前这是每个人都知道的事，除了Jared以外的每个人。  
  
两天前好奇心像一只寄生虫占据了Jared的心，把他拖到了这里。  
  
但那是两天前了。现在Jared在一个自己不认识的地方盯着一个陌生人，被问了一些他还不知道该如何回答的问题。  
  
这是一场噩梦，但Jared知道这和那些让他踢开被子汗湿T恤并且在第二天感觉比一开始入睡时更加筋疲力尽的噩梦不同，他不会从这个噩梦里惊醒。  
  
但另一方面，Jared曾经想要来这里。他现在想不起几个小时前为什么他会想来的原因，但他曾经有过。  
  
他见鬼的为什么会在这里呢？尤其是如果他知道并且觉得这是错的？  
  
突如其来的尖利警笛声伴随着一道让人混乱并且什么都看不见的强光回荡在这条小巷里。Jared几乎吓得魂不附体，仓促混乱地跑向小巷最近的出口，那个陌生人拽住他的袖子，猛地把他拉进阴影里和他待在一起。  
  
他们站在那里，在警车和那些占据却没能驱散阴影的红蓝白三色闪光合奏出的挽歌里等待着，沉默着，无法呼吸，Jared真的开始崩溃了。就是这样了，这就是结局，他真的要死了。他们会杀了他，不是玩笑，也不是表演。  
  
Jared的思绪穿过记忆转向他十几年前受过的处罚，翻出了那些头条新闻上的画面，那些在学校被杀死的孩子们突然静止的面孔，那些在更衣室和走廊里流传的传言。  
  
Jared第一次见到剥皮处刑的时候还是个孩子，他五岁，尾随着Jeff去工作，因为他想看看Jeff的办公室和旋转椅子。他没想过会看到她，那个画面突然充斥了他的脑海：当他们把她押送进那台装置的时候，咔咔的声音堵住了那女孩儿发出的声音，她的胳膊抱在胸前的方式就像是正在死去，垂死并且羞愧，她弓着身躯蜷成一团，眼泪从眼眶落下流到伤口。他那时候太矮了，从他站着的Jeff膝盖后面那个位置看不到她的胳膊，但他那时候就知道，现在也知道，那条法则没有例外。你被抓到了，那你就受处罚，一报还一报。  
  
事实上，Jared在生命里认识到的规则只有一条。在他十七岁的时候，那就像骨髓一样深深渗在他的骨头里。没有例外，没有漏洞。  
  
你不能碰触别人。永远不能。  
  
身处那个陌生人肩膀后面被侵占的黑暗里，Jared因为恐惧而开始无法呼吸。他也许没有违反规则，但他非常确信他没有阻止Milo违反它。  
  
Danneel和Milo十指交缠的画面突然冒了出来，Jared很好奇Milo，或者Danneel已经违背了那条规则多少次。还有多少次在被抓到之前，他们成功地逃脱了处罚。  
  
这不是他该关心的事，该死的真的不关他的事，但无论如何Jared很好奇，即使在他近乎换气过度还被雨水淋得湿透的时候。  
  
“过来。”那男人再次拉住Jared的袖子让他跟上，Jared蹒跚地跟在他身后穿过雨幕，脚笨拙地踩进水洼里发出响亮的拍击声。“我们需要从这里离开。”  
  
“但Milo怎么办！还有Danneel！”Jared奋力站直身体，因为他突然间如此害怕，他的膝盖不停颤抖，因为他这个蠢得要命的决定会害死他。或者更糟。  
  
“Danneel可以处理。她会照顾好你朋友的。”那男人迅速回头瞟了一眼然后咒骂了一声，警车渐渐接近了，突然间车灯大亮警笛大作。他拽着Jared的袖子把他拖进一条侧面的小巷，他开始小跑，没有费心去看Jared能不能跟上。“他们会安全的。但现在，我们不安全。”  
  
这太疯狂了，Jared想着，这男人是个疯子。在雨里逃跑？从那些 _警察_ 手下？完全就是疯了。他有门禁，他有个在等他回家的监护人，他有家庭作业和大学申请，他有一个与这里发生的一切毫不相干的人生。再一次的，他怎么会在这里？是怎样愚蠢疯狂的青少年肾上腺素让他觉得和Milo一起来参与他的交易会是个好主意？  
  
“我甚至不认识你——”Jared不假思索冲口而出，这些单词在他的舌尖听起来比在他脑袋里的时候蠢多了，尽管它们都是真话。这人是个双手插在口袋里的陌生人，嘲讽的话就像雨水那样从他嘴里滚滚而出，而Jared真的只想回家。  
  
但今晚他不会回家。宵禁被破坏的警报一旦响起，没有任何街道是安全的，大概一小时内都没有。而如果他被抓到……  
  
被抓到甚至不是Jared此时此刻想要去考虑的事情。  
  
那男人停下了小跑，从这个距离上感觉他非常靠近Jared，只有一步远，他直直看进Jared眼里，不加掩饰地看着，仿佛Jared蠢得彻底。也许他就是。因为他一开始来了这里，因为他想着来这里是安全的，因为他想着自己不会被抓。  
  
那男人伸出一只手，一只裸露的手，Jared猛地跳起来，仓促地直接踩进另一个水洼里，水溅上了他的牛仔裤。那男人该死的甚至没戴 _手套_ ，但他继续伸着手，用一种和落在他们俩身上的滂沱大雨相衬的低沉语调对Jared说着话。  
  
“我的名字叫Jensen Ackles。我住在离这里四个街区的地方。我会给你个可以睡觉和借用电话的地方。我不会告诉你我是干什么的，也不会告诉你我和什么人有关系，但如果你想让你的皮肤完好无损的度过今晚，我建议你别跟丢。”  
  
他不知道这男人是不是觉得Jared就和他自己觉得的一样疯，但在警笛给他们施加的压力之下，疯狂与否现在都毫无意义。就这样了，Jared想着，注视着这个站直了比他矮三英寸，但看起来比他大三岁——或者更多——直率得惊人的男人那只裸露的手。这就是一切改变的瞬间。  
  
这就是Jared想要进入、想要得到VIP通行卡的那个世界。就是这个男人，Jensen，莫名其妙地伸出了手，邀请他直接进入。  
  
Jared大力地点了点头，脑袋都发出了咔嗒咔嗒的声音，他羞愧地发现在他心里除了纯粹的兴奋之外什么都没有。没有害怕，没有恐惧，只有纯粹的好奇从他的身体里奔腾而过，被肾上腺素更进一步激化。

Jensen把他毫无遮掩的手塞回口袋里，迅速跑过悬挂在黑夜里的银色雨帘，彻底消失在小巷尽头，Jared紧随其后。


	2. Chapter 2

他们藏身的那间公寓很隐秘，夹在几条小巷之间，被下拉式楼梯和看起来有几十年历史的篱笆棚架遮挡住，很不显眼。毫不突出的色调和架构组成了这栋复合建筑，没有用现代的建筑方式，只是借助被水渍腐蚀成黄色的石膏墙连接在了一起。支撑着公寓的横梁是木头的，屋顶和地板以瓷砖装饰。墙上的油漆翘了起来，就像是在试图逃离墙壁，通向大门发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音的栈桥并不结实，因为锈蚀而呈现出暗橘色。当Jensen用一把弯曲的钥匙打开门时，它吱嘎作响。  


Jared好奇地瞟着四周，在黑暗中分辨出一条短短的走廊，直通幽深处，一个小厨房里放着老旧的煤气炉和放满脏东西及碎瓷片的水槽，那些瓷盘曾经大概很漂亮，但现在都碎裂了胡乱堆在一起。  


Jensen绕过Jared关上他身后的门，抖落身上的雨水，然后对Jared笑了笑。Jared一直盯着他看，手插进后面的口袋里，Jensen快速走到走廊尽头，转身微微点了下头——他的头发被雨水彻底淋湿了——Jared把这当成了跟上他的暗示。  


走廊很短，一块陈旧的波斯地毯沿着地板一路铺过去，早已被鞋底的印子磨破。曾经闪亮有光泽的压克力地板现在已经磨损了。墙壁把灯线被拉下的轻轻的咔嗒声反射了回来。  


随着突然亮起的灯光，Jared发现自己正站在一个空旷宽敞的房间里，跟其他房间比起来相对收拾得整洁干净。Jared原本以为这会是客厅，结果却是个卧室：很显然这是个小公寓。  


“这是你的房子？”他尽情看着四周的杂物，瞬间感到安心，他真想再到处转转，尽管雨水开始慢慢渗入骨头，让穿着牛仔裤的他开始颤抖哆嗦。他的卫衣完全湿透了，T恤也差不多。他从挂在眼前湿淋淋的刘海下瞟了Jensen一眼。  


“是的，”Jensen点点头，随意地耸了耸肩膀，晃动着脱下夹克。“唯一的。”他从地板上抓起一件皱巴巴的衣服，犹豫地闻了一下，似乎觉得它还凑合，然后他走向像是浴室的地方，只停了一会儿探出头说了一句，“别碰任何东西，”接着砰地一声关上了门。  


Jared拉了拉手套重新调整了一下，他察看着Jensen的家，浸润在温暖的棕色皮革和皮肤之间的雨水让人直发痒。他没看过多少卧室。在朋友家过夜通常不是件受鼓励的事，到现在为止他见过的唯二两间卧室就是Chad的和他自己的，所以没有太多可以拿来做比较的。  


他首先注意到的是那个书架，放了很多类似Jeff藏在他们家的地下室柜子里的法学期刊之类的书籍。这书架很难不去注意：书本几乎从地板堆到了天花板，书架的涂漆以红黑为主色调。整面左墙壁都被书架覆盖住，从一边角落到另一边角落，快和一个抽屉撞上了，抽屉旁边是一张铺得很随便的床，Jared猜想那床只可能是Jensen的。Jared走过去，鞋子踩在木地板上发出了吱吱的响声，他倒吸一口气，跌跌撞撞地向后退。  


那些不止是书，还是禁书。这男人的墙壁完全被诸如此类的违禁印刷品以及——从那些更小的盒子和装在里面的薄片来看——同样违禁的音乐覆盖着。  


这是不对的。这非常不对。这非常 _非常_ 糟糕，Jared应该在事情变得更糟之前离开。  


“喂。”  


Jensen擦拭着湿透的头发走出浴室，赤裸的脚在他踮着脚走过Jared身边时制造出潮湿的扑通扑通的声音，他把一包衣服丢向Jared的方向，Jared伸出手跌跌撞撞地去接，脚趾绊到了Jensen的空床床架的一角，差点摔倒下去。他重新站起来，很显然所谓的床架根本不是床架，而是一个放在靠墙的桌子抽屉里的小留声机。他畏惧地避开它，小心翼翼地把那包衣服抓在潮湿的胸前，不太确定该拿这些衣服做什么。Jensen给了他一点时间来思考，但当他发现Jared很明显想不出来时，他叹了口气，“拜托，去换上。你看起来像是要得肺炎了。”  


Jared看着那件因为磨损而几乎变成了透明的陈旧棉衬衫，以及那条甚至看起来更加陈旧的、膝盖上和到处都是洞的牛仔裤。“你想让我穿这些？”  


“没错，还是对你来说得肺炎更好……”Jensen的声调轻轻的，这让Jared很难分辨出这男人是在取笑他还是仅仅只是直白。“以后你会感谢我的，好吗？就脱掉衣服，穿上那些。”  


“脱掉衣服？”Jared的声音提高了三个八度，眼睛瞪得大大的，他努力不让自己的惊恐表现得太过明显。“ _在这里_ ？”  


在其他人面前脱掉他的衬衫这个想法——特别是一个陌生人——太离谱，太可耻了。尽管裸露并没有正式被宣布为不合法，但实际上这已经算是一条不成文的规矩，是你应该做的。如果人们必须戴手套，那从逻辑上说同时遮掩住身体的其他部分是合理的。裸露在人们口中就像是一句骂人的话，令人感到羞耻。双手，作为触摸的武器，罪恶的工具，必须被覆盖遮挡。胳膊和腿还行，但任何更多的裸露都只是在招惹多余的注意，而且通常还是会招来警方行动的那种负面注意。

 

最重要的是，从Jared四岁以后就没人见过他赤膊了。Hilarie过去常常在早上帮他穿好衣服去学校，她在把衬衫套过他的头时微笑着，等着他的脸从领子里露出来让她能大笑着叫一声‘躲猫猫啦！’一想到有人将要看到他毫无遮掩的赤裸的腿和胸膛，Jared的血液就径直涌上脸庞，他咬住脸颊内侧，惊慌失措，直到Jensen意识到Jared的恐慌来源然后咕哝出声，“你可以用浴室。”  


Jared去了。  


他用了很长时间来换衣服，因为他很多年没穿过不是自己的衣服，没在不熟悉的房间里换过衣服，没在不是自己的家里脱过衣服。洗手盆上方有面镜子，但他避免去看它，他和自己的身体玩着躲猫猫游戏，仔细研究着手里的衬衫，就好像它会在他穿上的那一秒着火似的。他想着只要快点穿上它，就能快点离开这里。今天晚上已经出现了太多Jared最初没有预料到的生命危险。即使他认为自己曾经渴望这些事，但现在他肯定不想要了，他半裸着，脚趾忧虑地蜷曲起来，贴着一个陌生人的浴室里冰冷的水泥和瓷砖。  


Jared下定决心尽快换衣服走出浴室，脱掉潮湿冰冷的衬衫再穿上一件干燥的棉质衬衫是一种解脱，即使它并不完全合身，肩膀的位置太紧了，而腰又太松了。别人的衣服贴在他的皮肤上的感觉太过亲密而让人难以接受，仿佛当他穿上牛仔裤拉上拉链的时候，他正在破坏那条法律。  


他走出浴室时寂静的空间被噪音填满了，Jared吓了一跳，意识到那是音乐：刺耳的音乐轰然撞进他耳中，让Jared尖叫起来，他丢下湿衣服捂住耳朵，指甲擦伤了太阳穴后侧敏感的皮肤。  


这不是他之前曾经听过的东西，还有那些歌词、语句——他最后一次听到有 _词_ 的歌是什么时候？——如果Jared没听错，那歌手正哀号着什么把糖倒在他身上，鬼知道 _那_ 指的是什么。  


Jensen坐在床上，斜靠在床头板上，弓起一条腿撑着他的手，手上松松地抓着一本书。他跟着音乐晃着头，在几次挥手试图引起他的注意之后，Jared尽可能大声地喊了一声“喂！”，Jensen终于抬头看了一眼，伸手拿起遥控把歌停在了一段吉他独奏的地方。  


“抱歉，”Jensen滚到他那边，把书塞进枕头下面，稍微折了一下他正在看的那页书角然后又拉平来形成一个书签。“你花了很长时间，我都忘了我还有个客人。”  


Jared站在那里，完全被吓呆了。他应该怎么应对这一切？交易、警察、紧贴他身体的其他人的衣服、书和音乐，这些全都搅成一团，在他脑袋里的四处冲撞。肾上腺素、冰冷的雨水、喧嚣的音乐、以及那该死的巨型 _书架_ ，这一切都让他觉得体内的感官过载，仿佛马上就要崩溃。

 

也许是Jared的崩溃明显得露骨，也可能是Jensen真的很机敏，他的视线迅速扫过Jared来到那些书架上，然后又回到仅仅只是紧闭着嘴站在那里——就好像这样能制止恐慌发作——的Jared身上。Jensen做了个微妙的举动，他把小说往枕头下塞得更深了点，小心翼翼地瞅着Jared，像是他刚刚才想到Jared也许不能接受这一切。  


“你在做什么？”Jared从很小的时候就学到了要让别人觉得你很正常的最好方法就是转移他们的注意力，而转移注意力最好的办法就是问问题。并不是说Jared不好奇，不是他不想知道。但这是个原则问题。再加上，他也得让自己分心，之前他确实被吓到了。  


“我正打算开始读《了不起的盖茨比》第五章。”Jensen把双腿放到床边坐了起来。“但你回来了，我想我现在应该招待客人。顺便说一句，你朋友没事，”Jensen从身旁床垫上举起一个小小的手机作为说明，“Danneel发了短信给我。他们藏起来了。很安全。没有问题。”  


Jared客气地、机械地点点头，但在他肚子里那种紧张一点也没减少。“谢谢。”  


“没关系。”  


令人尴尬的沉默。  


Jared踮着脚穿回他那双湿透的鞋子，因为那吱吱的声音畏缩了一下，在巷子里遇到逮捕因为紧张而产生的那些肾上腺素已经退散了，因为，他见鬼的到底在这里干嘛？他呆在哪里都行，就是不该是这个地方。他还有个监护人在担心他，还有篇明天上课要交的论文，而这里犯下的禁忌如此之多，他已经不敢思考一旦自己被抓起来的会落得什么下场这种问题了。  


Jared能感觉到Jensen一直在观察着他，哪怕是Jared正系着那湿漉漉的鞋带，大概他在等着Jared开始威胁要去告发他。Jared不会告发他。或者至少是不能。不用问他也知道现在他是这其中的一份子了，可能会惹上和Jensen一样多的麻烦，或者更多。他不可能假装那些不详的书架不存在，Jared再次看向它们，那儿有上百件违禁品，或者更多。  
  


据Jared的历史和政治老师所说，那发生在碰触第一次被视为违法的那个时代左右。就如同其他的变革也必然跟随着文化观念的转变，这些观念也被接受了，并成为法律。某些书籍、专辑和艺术品开始从商店、图书馆的货架上及收音机里消失。24小时播放音乐的电台渐渐的只剩下模糊寂静的电流音，慢慢的悄然沉寂，不再有任何声音。  


按照那个上了年纪疯疯癫癫的Parish夫人的说法，那是逐渐变化的事，她日复一日地四处奔走去宣传审查制度的重要性，以及这对他们接受的教育是有益的，她唠唠叨叨地说着话，高跟鞋敲击在尘土斑驳的油毡地毯上，Jared只是出于礼貌而倾听着。最后人们在收音机里已经无法再听到自己喜爱的歌曲，最后他们意识到他们想买的那本书不再有售了。那些书和歌曲是不稳定的、堕落的：它们会挑唆、煽动培养起人们对于接触的概念，培养这种观念就像是喂养一头这个社会正在试图消灭的嗜血野兽。  


歌曲里再也找不到关于人类、爱和碰触的东西，电影里不再有让人快乐的恋人们热情的拥抱，书本里不再描写人们因为争吵而用双手造成伤口和淤青的场景。  


熄灭火焰的唯一途径是扑灭每一点火苗。电影院和唱片公司被关闭，书店的作品完全空了。学校的教学里说没人知道它们去了哪里：没有公开的烧毁，也没有庆祝罪恶消失的表演活动。艺术品一点点的从博物馆里消失，希腊和罗马的裸体雕像被捣毁。含有手、裸体或者任何会让人联想到接触的绘画被移出了公众的视线。  


但Jared知道到处都有仓库，这些东西堆在架子上作为档案，提醒着那样一个世界曾经存在过，一个有着描写暴力和色情的书籍的世界。但它们都被妥善保管着，由不使用它们而只是看守着保护世界上的其他人远离它们的人掌管。  


他完全不知道那些书和音乐提到了什么会可怕到被宣布为不合法，但他确信这间公寓塞满了这些东西。成百上千的应该要被抓走被消灭的歌曲和文字，然而它们放在这里，没有受到损坏，尽管有一点发霉的味道，但仍然保持原样。  


Jared扭过身伸长脖子环顾那些书、唱片、CD等等，它们被精心摆放堆叠着，Jared不知道Jensen是怎么得到这么多的这些东西的，用的方法合法还是不合法，这让人印象深刻，Jared咬住舌头阻止了自己发出敬畏的感叹。  


Jared甚至没注意到Jensen再一次从床上起来按下了音响的播放键，直到他因为突然响起来的电吉他和高声的歌唱跳起来，他转回头的速度那么快，以至于脖子因为疼痛而痉挛。  


“我只是……”Jared顿住了，他向内抿起嘴唇，舔过隐约残留的雨水痕迹，然后再次开口，“你从哪里弄到这些的？”  


Jensen给了Jared一个古怪的表情，仿佛他更惊讶于Jared问 _哪里_ 而不是 _为什么_ 。他眯起眼睛，背靠着床旁边挡住墙的木板坐着，从容不迫地把双臂交叉在胸前，头歪朝一边。  


“如果你到这里是来侮辱我的人生选择，那你可以收起那些正义的演讲了，没问题吧孩子？”  


Jared被“孩子”一词刺伤了，尴尬涌上他的脸颊，愤怒刺痛着他的面庞，这真的糟透了，因为这一次他甚至不能隐藏——房间里的灯光太明亮，而Jensen把Jared的脸红看得一清二楚；因为这不是一条小巷，而Jared不能缩回他的兜帽之下，不能回到阴影下面远离站在他面前这个男人冷静的视线。  


“孩子”就好像Jared是什么不能面对真相的天真无知的小家伙。“孩子”就好像Jared需要被保护被溺爱。他恨这个词。  


Jensen不可能大多少，对吧？“孩子”这词可能只是这家伙宣告自己是个混蛋的方式，但是——他的视线从Jensen脚下扫到他的脸——Jared猜想他至少得有20岁，或者更大。最糟糕的是Jared确实觉得自己像个孩子，完全就是鲁莽而又幼稚，他毫不怀疑Jensen完全看穿他了。  


再仔细想想，这家伙究竟把他当什么人了？他似乎显然是有意让Jared感觉不舒服又幼稚，毫无疑问。Jensen在房间对面打量着他，头歪朝后，屁股向前倾，莫名地这看起来就像一种挑衅，一个Jared该死的确定他不打算接受的挑战。  


“它们只是些书和唱片，它们不会咬人。”声音里的漫不经心和那双眼睛里的紧绷感完全不相符，就好像Jared的任何举动都会是致命的，就好像Jared才是他们都应该担心的那个人。当Jensen看着他的时候，Jared看向那些书架，沉思着。  


这是一种奇怪的感觉：和一个他不认识的陌生人待在一所不属于他的房子里，却觉得他可能是控制局势的那个人。任何时候他都能直接走出那扇门，直奔第一所警察局，在一小时之内让Jensen带上手铐送进监狱，然后很快被一枪击毙。  


他们不会提问，他们会看一眼他装违禁品的架子，他甚至不会受个剥皮的刑罚就被轻易放过。你自愿去偷去贮藏违禁品，你就不仅仅是一个屈服于诱惑，抱着随便玩玩的想法做事然后犯了一个错的人。你就是一个叛乱分子。  


从那些架子看来不管Jensen有没有触碰过别人，他都是个反叛者，而且他 _享受_ 着这种生活，无视任何权威。法律将不会赋予他任何稍微轻一点的刑罚，因为Jensen会被视为一个不稳定、不确定的，极其少见的罪犯。Jared可以去举报Jensen，明天太阳升起之前就会有一颗子弹在他脑袋里。他可以。仅只如此。  


只不过之后他必须解释他一开始是怎么得知Jensen家的。在这个时间，在宵禁之后，在警察因为一些触犯宵禁的人和交易者而封锁了街道的时候。所以也许他什么都没有控制住。也许他们都很笨拙，像两个原子碰撞在一起，破坏了周围的平静。  


Jared没有回应Jensen的轻蔑，而是继续在一个安全距离上检视着那些架子，继续问着问题，“你有多少？”  


“我觉得接近一千。我已经有一段时间没统计过了。”Jared用余光看到Jensen没有停止盯着他看。  


“它们都是讲什么的？”他逼着自己说出这些单词，因为虽然他的大脑在大喊着答案，但他的身体在抗拒着这个回答，掌心汗湿，心脏不断砰砰直跳，他知道这个答案可能会让他陷入某种很严重、很严重的困境。  


这看起来就像一场普通的日常聊天，除了Jensen盯着Jared的方式像是在显微镜片下看一只小虫，而Jared躲避着Jensen的注视，像是如果他对上那视线哪怕一次，他就会犯下罪行。  


但Jensen回答了，作为一个在五秒钟之前还在满怀敌意的人，他的回答认真得让人意外。他仍然背靠着墙，仍然紧盯着Jared，但脸上不知不觉露出了若有所思的表情，至少，当Jared装作注意力集中在书架上时，他看得出来的部分就是这样。  


“好吧，盖茨比——我现在正在读的一本——盖茨比是发生在爵士时代的，你知道的，美国梦，我们强迫自己去追逐的一个难以实现的目标，即使事实上那并不如我们想象的那么美好那种故事。但这要看是哪本书或者是哪首歌了，它们的主题各有不同。”Jensen朝着Jared微笑，Jared差点绊倒在他站的地方。这是在这个陌生人冷漠的脸庞露出的第一个真正的微笑，不带嘲讽和猜疑。Jared甚至没意识到自己在盯着看，直到Jensen继续开口。“但我认为它们大部分都是关于人类的。至少我的这些书是这样。人类和他们的欲望。他们渴望的东西，他们无法拥有的东西。人类永恒的抗争。”  


“抗争？”Jared再一次强迫自己检视那些架子。很多书的书脊上都有红色的标记，注明了归档还是焚烧。  


“人类的内心冲突，我们所有人心中永恒的悖论。”Jensen的笑容变得遗憾，仿佛他刚刚把那句双关语变成了一个相当有趣的笑话。但当Jared再次看向他，傻乎乎地不停眨眼时，他清了清喉咙。“这只是个比喻。别介意。”  


他从不知道有人拥有这么多这种东西，更不用说实际去关注它。他在学校看到过孩子们交换违禁音乐，光盘上没印任何东西，标签上潦草地写着比如‘Slipknot乐队’和‘Job for a Cowboy乐队’之类名字的CD。但那基本上都是为了炫耀：拥有一些不被允许的东西是件让人感到兴奋的事。然而Jensen，似乎是了解这些东西，不仅仅只是囤积它们来作为吹嘘的资本。所以他问了之前那个问题，因为他真的想知道，他试探着抬起一只手轻抚一本书的书脊。  


“你从哪儿得到这些东西的？”Jared短暂地碰了下书脊，然后退了回来，仿佛害怕着被灼伤似的。  


Jensen离开墙壁，慢慢走向Jared，像是害怕会吓到他。“我不知道。各地都有吧。几年前我做过清洗员（* Snatcher），离开高中之后。” __  
  


“然后呢，这工作的规则和要求不适合你？”  


Jensen得意的笑了。“做一个清洗员从一开始就很无聊，你去袭击老旧的废弃建筑物、犯罪现场，任何可能有书、音乐、艺术品或者电影的地方。你做些标记，盘点存货，然后没收那些东西。这是一份无聊透顶的工作。我被 _闷坏了_ 。”  


Jared试着不要被打动，但他失败了。做一个清洗员并不是Jared会将之定义为可以用无聊来形容的坐在小隔间里办公的那种文书职业。  


清洗部通常负责搜索和这些书架上一样的东西，是几十年前成立上台的政府部门。他们作为一个基层执法机关所做的工作比起其他政府机关的工作，更像是废物管理和能源利用。在Jared整个童年，他所见到的清洗员都是最低级别的。  


就像Jensen所说的，他们的工作过程迅速而顺利。他们到来，然后扫荡，最后把违禁品带到它最终所去的地方。Jared所受的教育并不赞成过多的接触清洗员，因为他们通常处理违规人士，而Jared并不认识多少违规人士。清洗员擅长他们所做的工作，迅速、有效率、无可挑剔。如果有传言说一本书放在附近餐桌上或者收音机里播放了一首歌，清洗员们就来了。他们只在偶尔才会采取暴力。但是，作为一份迅速完成任务的工作，Jared不明白这怎么会无聊。  


“所以你辞职了？”  


“所以有一天我们在清扫那个老工厂，一个出版工厂，我穿过那些碎石，捡起那些违禁品，执行自己的任务，其中有一本书打开了躺在地上，我把它捡起来，书页上的一个单词吸引了我的目光。”  


Jensen耸耸肩。“我不知道为什么，但我读了那个单词所在的那句话，接下来我所知道的事情就是我把那本书塞进了我的腰带下面然后继续我轻松愉快的行程。我在六个月后辞职，不想让人怀疑。但在那之前我已经收集了这里的至少一半的东西，”他朝着那些架子挥一挥手比划着。“我的快乐和骄傲。”  


“那其他的你是从哪里得来的？”Jared为这个故事而惊叹，他走到书架正面，手游移着滑过每一本的书脊。“这儿有这么多。”  


“你会为我们身边还有多少这样的东西而感到惊讶的。我认为做过清扫员能让我知道哪里能找到这样的地方。很多交易者拥有这些，但他们可能根本用不上。它们有时候放在他们的书房，没被清洗员找到。其他时候则是垃圾箱……”  


Jensen继续诉说着他的一些不可思议的发现，一些从执法机关手下惊险脱逃的故事，Jared沉迷其中。他从未听过这样的事。Jensen对这些被认定为违法的东西有如此浓厚的兴趣，曾经花费数年时间只是去找一卷书或一盘唱片。Jared甚至想不起自己曾这样如此热衷的沉溺于追求某件事。  


“是什么呢？”过了一会儿之后他开口询问。“一开始改变你想法的那本小说和那段文章是什么？”  


Jensen犹豫了几秒，接着绕过Jared左侧伸手越过他的头顶。突如其来的接近让Jared僵住了，他能闻到Jensen身上雨水的味道，能感觉到Jensen的T恤擦着他的胳膊，Jared无法 _呼吸_ 。  


但Jensen没有继续缩短他们之间的距离，他的手越过他们头顶取下最高的架子上一本小小的书，踮起的脚尖落回去重新站直，让手上的书随便翻开到某一页。Jared努力不去盯着Jensen裸露的双手看，他一生中只见过这么几双，在此之前他没想到去看它们，他的注意力被那些书架和Jensen的回答分散了。Jensen的手很大，几乎跟Jared的一样大，粗粗的手指长了老茧，一根手指划下来找到一行文字，他大声读了出来，声音沉稳镇定。那一页有着反复折角的痕迹，空白处有铅笔做的标记。  


“信徒，莫把你的手儿侮辱，这样才是最虔诚的礼敬；神明的手本许信徒接触，掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。”他朗读着，然后说了句“莎士比亚，”作为说明，随着砰的一声他合上书卷，把它放回架子上。“我经常不明白这家伙究竟在说些什么，但我觉得他说的东西很重要，因为我有至少五、六本他的书。”  


 _掌心的密合远胜如亲吻_ ……Jared也不明白，但他想到了那画面——掌心对掌心，就像之前Milo和Danneel的手，他们的手指交缠在一起。  


但那 _错_ 得太离谱了。  


Jared知道Jensen是什么人。他是一个反叛者：远远超出需要改造再教育的范畴，他应得的处罚远远超出剥皮，按照法律他应得的只有死亡。如果有任何人发现他的家，他都会被枪毙。他不在乎规则或权威——这么多的违禁品已经说明了一切。可是Jared只好奇一件事。“然后你偷了那本书？违反了法律？就因为这一段话？”  


“一栋被烧毁的建筑里正好有一本书摊开在我面前，我看到的第一个单词是‘手’，你说这纯属巧合吗？不是。你比我年轻，你从没有碰触过，我有。你不知道使用你裸露的双手是什么样的感觉，但我发誓，就是那一个地方，就在那一个瞬间。它就这样……点醒了我。”Jensen随便地耸了耸肩。“我完全不是一个相信命运的人，但即便如此，我懂得欣赏诗歌的真理。”  


“你之前碰触过人？我以为你说过你不是个交易者？”  


“我不是，”Jensen冷静地看着Jared，“但我曾经做过，就一段时间，在高中的几年里。虽然并没有持续多久，事实证明，轻松简单就能赚到的钱并不足以成为持续做这一行的理由。至少，对我来说不是。无论如何，”他低头看看他裸露的双手，抚摸着一边拇指的指甲，眉头微皱，“我仍然记得那感觉是什么样的。而一旦你知道了碰触和被碰触是什么感觉，”这时他假笑了一下，嘲讽的神情又回到了脸上。“那不是你能轻易忘记的事。”  


对此Jared不知道该说什么——他不记得那样的世界，人们碰触彼此的那个世界，他想知道更多这些东西，可是他似乎组织不出句子。  


但没关系，因为Jensen显然说得正顺，他已经继续朝前走了。Jensen列出了更多的几个作者，手指飞快地摩挲过那些书名，向Jared诉说着他的藏书中一些书里的好的观点，Jared试着尽可能快的记住。这有点令人惊讶，让人无法抗拒，他不知道该拿自己怎么办。Jensen懂得那么 _多_ ，他知道唱片的名字、鼓手是谁、谁写了什么歌以及这首歌为什么重要。Jensen讲述的方式生动、真实，Jared不敢打断他，即使在他能猜到明显的结局时。  


“然后这里我们有……”他抓起另一个薄薄的正方体物体，“《In Through the Out Door》，齐柏林飞艇乐队的，”他做了一个像是挥手的动作，Jared猜想这应该是在表达他的喜爱，“棒得不可思议。我只有几张他们的唱片，但他们是我的最爱。他们的歌词以及运用的音响合成器实在是称得上绝对完美。只要能拿到更多的他们的东西，我甚至可以去杀人。”  


他看向Jared，像是在期待他的反应，也许是在期待喝彩，但Jared只是注视着他，害怕自己一张开嘴那些他试图反复记忆的信息就会喷涌出来逃走。他从未见过有人因为这么危险的事如此激动。他也许该明智的把Jensen称为疯子然后从这里滚出去，但他站在那里，等待着某些事情发生。  


停了一下。又是一阵令人尴尬的沉默。Jared开始明白他真的、真的在聊天方面糟透了，特别是在涉及违法行为时。  


说点什么，做点什么啊。在他勉强拼凑出些其他话来说、来填满这片沉默的时候，Jared的掌心再次冒出了汗。  


“我能借一些吗？”这个问题让他们俩都感到惊讶，因为Jared确信他没 _这样_ 打算过。  


“唔。”Jensen不自在地抓了抓后颈。“当然。”  


Jared开始把手伸向《In Through the Out Door》，但Jensen很明显的抽搐了一下，他停住了，手伸出了一半僵在半空中，直到Jensen开口。“你看，我无意冒犯，但是……你了解任何关于音乐的事吗？你读过书吗？”  


“当然，”Jared愤怒地说，因为虽然他可能不像Jensen Ackles那样是个违禁艺术品鉴赏家，他也有过一些体验。“我有十五张很不错的科技舞曲（*techno）、节奏音乐（beats）、电子音乐（*dubstep）的CD。”

 

Jensen激烈地摇着头，用一种像是被扼住了脖子的窒息般的声音打断了他。“不。就只是，不。那些不是音乐。”

 

“噢，是吗？”当Jensen继续摇着头，Jared自我维护里的鲁莽似乎迅速的再度消失了。不是担心他可以随时把Jared踢出去，Jared知道好音乐是什么。他当然知道，该死的！  


“是啊。”但很明显Jensen不同意。  


他们盯着彼此，而Jared最终恼怒的屈服了。  


“好吧，”他让步了，因为Jensen那下定决心跟他打一架的样子，他第一次在这段时间里放松了下来。他俩可以玩这种互相刻薄攻击的游戏。“告诉我吧，天才。什么是音乐？”  


Jensen停顿了一下，手放在屁股上，脚稳稳地踩着地板思考着这个问题。  


“音乐是……”然后Jensen再次向前扑过来突然把另一张CD从架子上抓了出来——如果封面是正确的话，显然这是另一张齐柏林飞艇的唱片——扯出封面的彩页词本迅速翻阅起来，“透过我眼中的光芒，感觉日渐强烈，沿途品味你的爱，看见你梳理羽毛。”  


Jared茫然地盯了他十几秒，然后恼怒地叹了口气。“这到底是什么意思？”  


“这表示你需要好好接受教育，”Jensen低声抱怨，这句话更像是自言自语，Jared还没来得及抗议，Jensen就已经起身走了。不到一分钟他就拿了两本薄薄的平装小说和一张CD塞进一个从床下拉出来的背包里。“这张混音专辑不是齐柏林的，我会给你这个，但只是个开始。你得证明自己有资格听齐柏林。噢，还有这些书。”每一本书都指了一下，来强调Jared需要接受新教育的重要性。  


Jared拿起那个包，它沉甸甸的，比装了一张CD和两本薄书应该感觉到的更沉重得多。而且没错，也许是Jared要借这些东西，但突如其来的真实以一个破破烂烂的背包的形式摆在了他面前，他是怎么再次陷入这样的处境里的？他的内心退回了惊慌失措和好奇心争斗不休的那个时候，然后他再一次茫然地看着Jensen。  


“唔，怎么？”  


Jensen脸上那种明显的热情消失了，像是拉上了帘子，再次被阴影覆盖。“哦，抱歉。我以为你想要一些……太多太快了，我不是……操。”  


现在他们都明白了，现在Jared绝对是个白痴。  


“我没打算把这些一股脑的扔给你的，”Jensen脸上毫无表情，一片平静，没有Jared片刻之前看到的那个人一丝一毫的踪迹。“我以为你感兴趣，我忘乎所以了。很抱歉。”他看向窗外，倾听着Jared几乎已经忘记还在播放着的刺耳的摇滚乐。“雨停了。你可以走了，只要关上门就好。”  


就好像他一直都不愿意留下Jared，就好像Jared没有在Jensen渴望获得关注的时候入神地看着他听着那些歌词似的。Jared继续回想着想弄清楚在这谈话里他哪里出了错，但Jensen显然说完了，他从房间走出去，砰地一声关上了浴室的门。  


好吧，就是这样了。  


Jared犹豫不决的放下那个包——任何一分钟都可能爆炸的一个炸弹——退了一步，视线再一次落到那些黑色和红色的架子上。这些收藏品令人震惊。尽管拥有这些是完全违法的，Jared从没有像现在这样震撼过。他以为这些东西已经完全灭迹了，即使有，那也是被归档的、被锁起来远离大众的视线与听闻的东西。他又一次伸出手，抚摸着一本夹在其他违禁品中间的陈旧书本的书脊。  


他可以拿走它，他可以。他可以抓起那个包，读那些文章，听那些歌，除了Jensen——某个不到一小时前他在一条阴暗小巷里遇见的男人，没人会知道。  


他可以。  


但他没有。  


前门在他砰地关上门离开时晃动着，Jared一边颤抖一边跑回家，恐惧着某种仿佛在他耳边悸动着、可以触摸的东西。那东西在对他窃窃私语，恐惧慢慢掺进了他的心跳、他喘息的呼吸和他的脚落在人行道上的敲击声里。  


他没有脱下他的手套，一次也没有，即使在他回到自己安全的家里的时候，因为有某种东西进入了Jared心中，让他心惊胆战，隐埋在沾染着雨水气味的皮肤和别人的衣服之下，和那份恐惧一样强烈地悸动着。某种东西让Jared想要跑回那间公寓，从地板上捡起那个背包。  


事实上，比起任何外在的，Jared Padalecki更害怕他心中的那些东西。比起他听了那些爆炸似的摇滚乐，他害怕的是自己喜欢这些音乐。  


比起害怕Jensen靠近他，他更害怕的是当Jensen靠近他时，他没有躲开。

 

_译注：_

_Snatcher_ _：本文设定中负责没收和销毁书籍、音乐等等东西的人，类似于思想警察，_ _Snatcher_ _原意是抢劫犯、掠夺者，这里因为是一个官方职位，为了体现出正面和专权的特点，将这个词意译成了清洗员。_

_techno_ _：起源于美国底特律，利用电脑，合成器合成，做出一些特殊音效，多半在酒吧播放的跳舞音乐。_

_dubstep_ _：电子乐的一种，源于伦敦。受新千年早期的英伦车库乐影响，以黑暗色调，稀疏的节奏，和低音上的强调著称。_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章翻译by @summerroad7  
> 感谢@CoraT 一级棒的beta

_“_ _Jared_ _，停下。”恼火让_ _Litman_ _女士的鱼尾纹绷紧，亮粉色的嘴唇抿成细线，因为这是她第三次这么告诉_ _Jared_ _了 **，** 而显然她的耐心在一天之内已经被挑战了足够多次。“请放开我。站到教室外面去。”_

_班上同学随之而来的笑声就像是闪电风暴中炸裂的雷声；他想用手盖在耳朵上将它们挡在外面。他不是有意要触碰_ _Litman_ _女士的，毕竟他早就知道她不太可能不在意。但她喜欢_ _Jared_ _画的国会大厦，她冲_ _Jared_ _露出灿烂的笑容，并告诉他她想把它挂在教室里的艺术展版上好让每个人都能看到，而_ _Jared_ _情不自禁。那句表扬和她的笑容让他胸膛中迸发出某种温暖的东西，在她训斥他之前，他甚至没意识到自己的两只小小的胳膊抱住了她的腿。自他升上二年级以来，这已经是第三次了。_ __  
  
_他站起来离开教室，跟在身后的压低的笑声让他感到万分丢脸。_ __  
  
_到_ _Jared_ _七岁时，他开始意识到自己与学校里的其他孩子多么不同，至少在最重要的那些方面是如此。从开学第一天起他就迷恋上了_ _Litman_ _女士。_ _Litman_ _女士十分温柔，经常露出笑容，她还教他们唱关于字母表和数字的歌。他喜欢_ _Litman_ _女士，听她表扬说他的画“水准非常超前”是世界上最棒的事了。_ __  
  
_但显而易见_ _Jared_ _很古怪。其他的不会像_ _Jared_ _这样喜欢抓住别人，不会寻求安慰或表扬或像_ _Jared_ _这样问问题。所以没有什么人真的和他说话也是情有可原，尽管只有七岁，_ _Jared_ _也明白。_

_尽管如此，在教室外面罚站十分钟，回来还要面对警惕的瞪视、窃窃私语和辱骂，这可怕的羞耻感足以让_ _Jared_ _再也不想这栋房子里说一句话、动一下或者呼吸。他不是故意要让_ _Litman_ _女士这么生气的。他只是想谢谢她喜欢他的画。_

_几小时之后他坐在运动场的长椅上，脚跟敲打着被钢铁锻造的椅腿，感到阳光焦灼着他的后脖颈，而他正努力忍住泪水。他希望自己不要像现在这样。他希望自己是正常的。他希望其他孩子能跟他说话，而不是在他每次跑近想要结交新朋友的时候走开_ _——_

_“你一个人在这儿干什么呢？”_

_问这话的男孩有一头尖刺般的黄头发，被阳光漂去颜色。_ _Jared_ _抬起头，用手套擦了擦鼻涕，那双手套和他手的大小不怎么匹配，但他被告知它们总有一天会合适的。_

_“没什么。”_ _Jared_ _闷闷不乐地回答。_

_他预计他会离开，走到一边去并且小声抱怨着“怪胎”之类的，最近那些孩子们开始对他这样说。但正相反，那男孩扑通一声紧挨着_ _Jared_ _在长椅上坐下，毫不绕弯地开口，“哦那可真糟糕。”_

_“ **你** 在干什么？”_ _Jared_ _把问题扔了回去，他觉得这个男孩有点古怪，作为一个今晚可能有一大堆作业等着要做的人来说，他未免太兴奋了。他不停地碰撞着双腿，轻敲着他的手指。他或许就和_ _Jared_ _一样古怪。_ __  
  
_“没什么。我在跟你一起无所事事。”接着男孩笑起来，他缺了几颗门牙，一下子让_ _Jared_ _觉得有点棒，因为_ _Jared_ **_也_ ** _缺了一颗牙。“我叫_ _Chad_ _。”_

_“我是_ _Jared_ _，”他害羞地回答，把视线重新投回鞋子上，因为_ _Chad_ _的微笑有点儿吓人，而_ _Jared_ _从一开始就不明白他为什么笑得这么灿烂。_

_他不清楚这是怎么发生的，不过一分钟前他们还在交换名字，接下来这个古怪的小个子男孩跟着_ _Jared_ _走回家。_

_Chad_ _从一开始就表现得和_ _Jared_ _过于熟了，他习惯跳着靠近_ _Jared_ _，而且贴得太近了，他有诀窍，能够找到各种小方法来在他们一起走回家时不断地入侵_ _Jared_ _私人空间。有时当他们肩并肩走路时他会不小心在_ _Jared_ _的脚上绊一下，还有些时候他会用手肘撞一下_ _Jared_ _，_ _Jared_ _对着肯定会浮现的淤青皱起眉头让他别这么干，这时_ _Chad_ _便表现得一脸无辜。_

_他告诉_ _Jared_ _说_ _Litman_ _女士是个贱人，听到这儿_ _Jared_ _捂住了耳朵，因为_ _Hilarie_ _说过这是个不好的词，他决不能说，也永远不该听见。他还告诉_ _Jared_ _他喜欢他的画，而_ _Jared_ _告诉_ _Chad_ _他喜欢他那双有竞技条纹的亮闪闪的运动鞋。从这刻起到_ _Jared_ _回到家、求_ _Hilarie_ _让_ _Chad_ _留下来吃饭的这段时间里，_ _Jared_ _交到了一个最好的朋友。_

_没人想到这会发生；老师们也好，监护人们也好，没人明白为什么。但忽然间教室里那个害羞的、时常会很棘手的男孩和那个吵闹的神经兮兮的标志性男孩变得密不可分。大多数星期六_ _Chad_ _都会去_ _Jared_ _家拜访，坐在厨房的长桌边上和_ _Jared_ _一起大笑，_ _Hilarie_ _给他们做三明治和布丁，一面朝_ _Jeff_ _扬起眉毛一面尽力藏起笑容。_

_Chad_ _是白色的牙齿，抑制着的火花和活跃的能量的集合体，而且他似乎违背了一切物理定律，因为他如此迅速地就成为了_ _Jared_ _生命里的重力。_

_这现实的一切让_ _Jared_ _有些迷惘不安；他曾经有过朋友，那些朋友们借给他蜡笔，帮助他做数学作业，但大多数时候他们保持距离。因为这才是你该做的。即便在这样幼小的年纪，_ _Jared_ _也明白_ _Chad_ _与众不同，从他含着一大口巧克力布丁咧嘴大笑的奇怪方式中就能看出来，粘糊糊的棕色物把他的笑容变得一团糟，害得_ _Jared_ _把自己的橙汁喷了一桌子，_ _Chad_ _在他边上笑得几乎被布丁呛到，引得他也猛然放声大笑。_

_Chad_ _的监护人工作很忙，所以他经常呆在_ _Jared_ _家里，在家_ _Hilarie_ _允许他们随心所欲地行动，在_ _Jared_ _和_ _Chad_ _绕圈追着对方跑时甚至连_ _Jeff_ _都被逗笑了。_

_那年夏天_ _Jared_ _拥有了第一个真正的朋友，他唯一的最好的朋友。_

_同样也是在那个夏天，_ _Hilarie_ _生病了。_

_疾病突如其来，_ _Jared_ _无法理解，_ _Jeff_ _也无法回答他的那些问题，为什么_ _Hilarie_ _今天不能起床，为什么_ _Hilarie_ _总是会把吃下去的东西吐出来。_ _Jared_ _很担心，当他不和_ _Jared_ _在一起时，他总是在_ _Hilarie_ _的卧室外面度过，最终卧室变成了医院病房，他尽可能一动不动地坐着，这样他就能听见她的呼吸声，知道她没事。_

_当_ _Hilare_ _刚开始生病时，_ _Jared_ _担心_ _Chad_ _不会再来了，因为没人能给他做三明治了。当_ _Hilarie_ _的病日益加重，_ _Jared_ _担心_ _Chad_ _不会再来了，因为他也会被疾病侵袭。_

_但大多数日子_ _Chad_ _还是继续上门拜访，即便在_ _Jared_ _不想玩耍的时候，即便在_ _Jared_ _必须去医院不能和他玩儿的时候。在那些日子里，_ _Chad_ _会和_ _Jared_ _一起去看她。慢慢地，这变成了一种让人宽慰的日常，不知怎么的，即便只有七岁，_ _Jared_ _确信，_ _Chad_ _是他所认识的最好的人，也将是他能够遇到的人里面最好的。_

_他对_ _Chad_ _从不厌烦，从不。_ _Jared_ _从未有一秒钟厌倦过_ _Chad_ _的陪伴。_

_之后_ _Hilarie_ _去世了。_

_医生告诉_ _Jared_ _说_ _Hilarie_ _不会再回来了，他再也不能见到她。这不公平，_ _Jared_ _坚持到，在椅子上蠕动，医生面露同情立在他面前。_ _Hilarie_ _答应过她会留下来。她 **答应过** 。让医生和其他工作人员惊恐不已的是，_ _Jared_ _哭了起来。他不是有意的，但是他很伤心。他的肺里有种疼痛的感觉让他难以呼吸。他试图询问_ _Jeff_ _为什么呼吸这么难，但他只是哭得更凶。医生克制地旁观着一切，而_ _Jeff_ _没有责骂他一句。_

_那天晚上_ _Jeff_ _留在医院做葬礼的安排，_ _Chad_ _留了下来过夜。_

_在别人家留宿实际上是不被允许的，_ _Jared_ _知道，或许这就是为什么这个举动显得如此特别。因为_ _HIlarie_ _不在了，而_ _Jeff_ _很忙，这意味着_ _Jared_ _孤身一人。所以他和_ _Chad_ _得独自呆在一起。这并不坏，_ _Jared_ _想，用袖子擦去眼泪。_

_“让我们来建个城堡！”_ _Chad_ _喊道，即便在_ _Jared_ _说了他不想之后也不肯退让。_ _Chad_ _总是这样，想要为他和_ _Jared_ _建造一个世界，_ _Jared_ _跟上他的步伐，因为他觉得他也同样想建造些什么。_

_用枕头和毯子搭起来的手工宫殿对夏日夜晚的空气而言太热，但他们还是这么做了。_ _Chad_ _抓了一碗冰块，因为他有个怪异的想法，以为他们躺在冰块上可以保持凉爽。这样没用，因为_ _Chad_ _是个傻瓜，而很快_ _Jared_ _的皮肤就因为冷得发麻而刺痛，冰块融化渗进他的衬衫，一点儿也没让他凉快下来。那天晚上他们聊了好几个小时，他们长大之后想干什么，他们想去哪儿旅行，他们想要遇见什么样的人。_ _Chad_ _脑子里塞满了荒谬不已的主意、地方和志向，_ _Jared_ _痛快地接受了它们，等到月亮在太阳的帮助下开始消失的时候，他已经在和_ _Chad_ _一起大笑。_

_冰块融化成水，浸透他们的衬衫，蒸发进夏日夜晚的空气当中。在那时_ _Jared_ _尚不明白，但那就像他们自己的秘密守夜，躲开世界上的其他一切。尽管悲伤，却让人感到安全。_

_“我喜欢_ _Hilarie_ _，”黑暗当中_ _Chad_ _说，在临晨时分，他盯着床单搭成的天花板。“她总是对人很好。我想念她。”_

_Jared_ _哭了。不知怎么的，那不像之前那么疼了。_

_“你的鼻涕要流出来了，最好不要把它蹭到我身上。”_ _Chad_ _张嘴打了个哈欠，_ _Jared_ _在他肩上打了一下，边笑边翻过身来，把枕头揉成一团塞在肚皮下面，想在不饶人的地板上找个舒适的位置睡觉。他精疲力尽，无暇去考虑他不应该触碰_ _Chad_ _，而且这也没什么大不了的，因为_ _Chad_ _看起来并不介意。他蓝色的眼睛在淡淡的晨光中闪闪发亮，即便在它们慢慢合上的时候。_

_他们一直呆在帐篷城堡里，直到早上_ _Jeff_ _回来把_ _Chad_ _送回家。_  
  
***  
Jared从不相信愧疚能够成为某种确有实体的、需要他去隐藏或掩饰的东西，因为一开始这就不是一种能让他看到的东西。

但现在他意识到自己当然错得离谱，因为第二天早晨在他迟迟地醒来的那刻，昨晚在他脑海中重现，一连串短暂的画面闪过变成一种令人厌恶的感觉，愧疚立刻重击而来让他无法呼吸，并且在他的体内安家落户。 

那条小巷，那场雨，Milo的打火机在黑暗中擦亮，红色头发的女孩，绿眼睛的男人。这一切颠簸着涌来，他的愧疚兴高采烈、满怀敌意地尖叫着。

Jared把脚从床上挪下来，将脸迈进手心，当那不容错认的热咖啡气味袭来时，他正与愧疚感交战。Jeff通常不会起这么早，更别说煮咖啡了。 

昨晚他溜回来时，整栋房子寂静无声，走廊的白色墙壁随着他的每一步而发出回响，Jared确定Jeff已经睡下了。他不能听见声音，对吧？ 

天啊，Jared累得要命。但如果楼下没有一个杀气腾腾的、发现Jared昨天多晚才回来的监护者，至少会有咖啡等着他。 

跌跌撞撞走进浴室，Jared尽量以最快的速度完成了早上的必须步骤。用冷水用力擦洗自己的脸直到它变成粉色，把一大团薄荷牙膏挤进嘴里，然后刷牙。和每天早晨做的一样，没有什么改变。

然而愧疚感还是在他胃里翻腾，他企图不吃早餐直接逃出门，尽量又快又轻地走下楼，但Jeff正坐在厨房里，端着咖啡壶，脸上挂着笑容。他的黑手套是新的，而Jared把手揣进他的卫衣里，他意识到他忘记把自己的手套戴上了。 

“早上好。”Jeff倒了一杯咖啡。

“你起得好早。”Jared坐立不安，拳头在口袋里握紧又松开。

“我整晚都醒着。”

Jared僵住了，视线投向墙上的日历。见鬼，难道已经到了那天？他经常记不住日子，而要记住确切的日期则永远不可能，因为Hilarie去世的时候Jared还小。但通常会有一些征兆，提前一周Jeff便会更加喜怒无常，Jeff彻夜不眠，Jeff会用平时根本没时间挤出来的额外的注意力来看紧Jared。

Jared绞尽脑汁，几乎要直接开口问。然而他那片刻的恐惶在Jeff继续说下去之后便消退了，“得做一些调查。近来我们和交易者之间的麻烦升级了。”

愧疚再次哆嗦着涌上来，Jared抓住咖啡，极度地希望Jeff不会注意到他不能再明显的光裸的手，他咕咚咕咚灌下咖啡，希望热乎乎的液体能够把愧疚烫伤溺死，让它安静下来。 

 “交易者？”咖啡很苦，Jared伸手去拿糖，强忍着作呕的冲动。

Jeff深深叹了口气，抬手抹了把脸，仿佛这能把写在他眼睛周围的皱纹里的疲惫擦去。“这不是问题，正常情况下我们就采取老办法，但现在有孩子开始牵扯进来了。”

Jeff在说完“孩子”这个词之后表情神秘地停顿了一下，Jared搅动着他的咖啡，尽全力表现的冷静。Jeff知道了吗？Jeff是在说 _他_ 吗？不，不，Jared极力否定到，如果Jeff是在暗指Jared，那么这将是一场完全不同的谈话。照旧，他挣扎着维持平静的表情、压着他的愧疚让它噤声。他有多年的经验，知道如何对Jeff瞒天过海，今天早晨也不该有什么不同。  
  
但现在的确完全不同了。因为Jared所掩盖的正是他的监护人所寻找并惩罚的事情。

他的胃里一阵痉挛，于是Jared伸手从看起来刚从超市带回来的棕色纸袋里拿了一块松饼。Jeff和Jared在这间房子里建立了很不错的一套生存法则。自从Hilarie离世以后，Jeff对保证冰箱和橱柜里装满杂货这件事日渐擅长，Jared也学会了做一两个菜。炉子外永远都有新鲜的食物可供烹调，或者是能吃的剩菜。偶尔几个晚上他们也会靠薯片和方便面过活。倒不是因为他们没钱买吃的，但如果你考虑一下他们俩可是一个忙碌中年男人和一个十几岁的男孩，这足以构成一道挨饿的配方。然而他们就这么过下来了，建立起某些无需言语的交流，恰是他们的关系中最坦率的部分。

“人们做交易，这就是世界运行方式的一部分，”Jeff继续说，听上去即疲惫又年迈非常，随后他立刻又回去摆弄他的文件，激情再次回到他的语调中。“但是把你这个年纪的孩子搅进来……这是逼我们采取一些我们也不想用的措施。”

“那你干嘛还抓走他们？”Jared正装出好奇的样子，因为愧疚很快就在他的胃里变酸，他只得尽量多地往嘴里塞松饼来让自己忙碌起来。

Jeff 犹豫了一下，又慢又响地啜了一口他的咖啡，而Jared盯着他指腹上的碎屑，脊背挺得笔直，拼劲全力不在Jeff开口的时候颤抖。“事实证明康复中心是……有问题的。” 

有问题的。这个词掉进Jared地耳朵里，忽然间他的咖啡尝起来更苦了，尽管他已经放了6包糖和一点奶油。他还是一言不发，让他的咖啡在被子里打漩，注视着奶油像散开的云雾一样融进咖啡里，变成浑浊的棕色浮片，在缺乏睡眠的夜晚之后Jared爱极了这东西，而他经常只能睡短短几个小时。 

“除此之外，我们还被媒体步步紧逼，追在后面要求我有所行动，说明如何处理交易者渗透进学校机构的问题。就好像我们的麻烦还不够似的，我们都没办法让成年人远离交易者，现在连孩子也开始被感染……”

Jeff又谈了一会儿他工作上遇到的麻烦，而Jared边喝光咖啡边看着他的监护人，疲乏在脑袋里跳动，愧疚在胃里滑动。Jeff知道Jared并不真的在意，但这无所谓，Jeff还在继续说下去，这也无所谓。Jared知道自己在听会让Jeff感到安慰，不管怎么说，他就在这儿坐着，能够表现良好地继续听下去，所以他没有慌忙冲向大门，而是拿过壶再次把杯子倒满。

有段时间Jared对咖啡厌恶非常，当他在五分钟之内给自己倒上第二杯的时候Jeff会询问地挑起眉毛。但就像大多数他们不会谈论的事情一样，Jeff收到了Jared传递来的信息：昨夜不是个怡人的夜晚。对他们俩来说都不是。

“昨晚我听见你回来了。”Jeff翻过一页报纸，他眼睛下面的黑眼圈正衬Jared此刻的感觉。“你知道是有宵禁的，对吧？”

“是的，先生。”Jared用指尖拨拉着他的松饼包装上皱起的边缘，抹起一点儿碎屑，塞进嘴里吃掉。谎言脱口而出时比它本该得要轻松得多。“在图书馆写论文。忘了时间。”

他们安静地坐了一会儿，Jared把目光投向厨房。这幢房屋十分干净，每个房间都有冠形装饰，大理石的厨房台面连着一尘不染的金属洗涤槽。但冰箱上没有画；电话边墙上的布告板上用大头针钉着成绩单，就同他幼时一样。

墙上的日历他们用来计算时间，直到Hilarie的忌日到来，厨房的桌子上有一只杯子装着钢笔和铅笔，一个破旧的围裙，那是Hilarie在他们刚被配对成为Jared的监护人时给Jeff买的。“亲吻那个厨师”围裙上这么写着——Jared从来不明白这是什么意思，考虑到亲吻是违法的，Jeff选择不解释，但他同样喜欢这件围裙——它挂在食品柜边的钩子上。他们俩都没碰过它，它就如同给那位Jared已经不太记得的女性的非正式火葬柴堆。

Jared想知道其他的孩子是否也有一个这样的厨房，一间昂贵而巨大却像空石膏模型一般的房子，里面没什么东西让它看起来一间真正的住房。他想知道那些孩子是否也会在早晨上学之前和他们的监护人坐在一起喝咖啡就因为他们睡不着觉。那些孩子是否也会盯着他们空荡荡的厨房思考你得住在一个地方多久才能感觉它属于你，而不是一个临时的住处。在Jared的一生里，他从来都觉得这里不过是临时住所。

他不知道一个住房看起来该是什么样的，但它肯定和这间房子不同。“如屋般安全”这个表达一直牢牢刻在他的语言储备里，日复一日它都在提醒着他，他在这间房子里感觉不到安全，甚至一般的时间他都感觉不受欢迎。这儿没有任何杂乱或污渍，没有任何东西能够透露Jeff或者Jared的喜好。

细想一下，直到昨天Jared还没有一丝概念一间真正的住屋该是什么样的。 

他想知道Jensen在他自己的屋子里是否觉得舒适，是否会环视着他的架子和被遮盖住的墙壁觉得他属于那里，没什么别的地方比那儿更好。

他想知道，因为他在这间房子里住了17年，每天最强烈的愿望却只是逃离这些空旷的房间和空白的墙。

Jeff看完了报纸，开始收拾他今天要用的东西，去面对这个世界，执行法律，处理那些违背规则的人。他却丝毫不知道他应该先从他的监护对象着手。

“顺便一提，我早上在清理烘干机，”Jeff从容不迫地穿上夹克，双臂伸进袖子，在精疲力尽地和拉链抗争时咒骂了一句。“找到了一件T恤和一条裤子，呃，我不觉得它们是你的。” 

Jared差点儿把他的松饼吸进鼻子里。该死，该死该死 _该死_ 。他在烘干机嗡嗡提示前就睡着了，然后就完全忘记了那些衣服。

“我想那是Chad留下来的。”松饼尝起来像是灰烬，Jared一点儿也不饿了。

Jeff点点头，不确定地站在门口。就像对待大多数事情那样，Jeff保持着距离，Jared对此感激万分。Jeff一直是那种寡欲安静的类型。他会把你最喜欢的早餐麦片留下因为他知道你喜欢，他会给你倒一杯咖啡，他会通过这种细小的方式支持你。Jeff是个好的监护人，他是个好人。

Jared感到前所未有的愧疚，因为他真是监护对象中的的反面典型。

“我会把它拿走。”Jared伸出手，Jeff拿过洗衣筐把它扔到一边。即便他看起来像是想说点儿别的什么，Jared选择无视。 

“好吧，在学校过得愉快。”Jeff已经半只脚踏出门，又转回来。“还有帮帮忙，把你那见鬼的手套戴上，行吗？我有个名声需要维持。总警监Morgan，这类的。”

他说这话的时候在笑，但Jared差点儿把咖啡撒自己一身。

“是，总警监Morgan，和他那煮出世界上最糟糕的咖啡的名声，”Jared开玩笑说，呼吸困难，抓起Jensen的T恤塞进他的背包里。等他离开Jeff的视线范围就会立刻把它扔进垃圾箱。

门在Jeff身后关上了，留下回声在房子里。

三杯咖啡之后，Jared终于决定他准备好了，愿意踏上去学校的跋涉，离开前他抓上了他的手套。

***  
他试图在吃午餐的时候把它丢掉，他真的试了。Jared从他的老位置上站起来，抓上背包，朝垃圾桶的方向走去；背对着学校操场。他一只手探进包里，用被包覆的手指摸了摸那件T恤，只是为了确认它在那儿。只需一个迅速的投掷，迅速地扔进垃圾桶里，之后他便能忘记昨晚的存在，就这么回家去。

他几乎要成功了，但最终还是转身撤回原来的位置，盘腿坐在树下。无数双眼睛盯着他的后脑勺，不断提醒他Jared从各种意义上来说都不属于这里；就同他在自己的房子里一样格格不入。

人们总是盯着Jared看，至少他觉得他们老这么干，而现在他们确实如此。他离开操场时，同情，担心和厌恶的目光雨点一样落在他背上。他不确定这三种表情中哪一种最让他生气。他咬一口三明治，接着忽然转身望向他们所有人，每个学生都赶忙开始谈话、吃东西或者干些别的琐事，以便掩盖他们刚刚盯着Jared并等着看Jared要干什么的事实，这让Jared感到一丝自得的满足。

当他确定所有的视线都移开之后，他把T恤抽出来，伴随着胃里沉重的感觉，他意识到自己无论如何都不会把它或那条牛仔裤扔掉，只想着要把他们还给它的主人。他刚吃下去的三明治叫嚣着要再次和他见面。

Jared从未成功地把属于别人的东西扔掉。不要浪费，他在幼儿园的时候就学过。把衣服还回去又不会杀了他，他只需要把它们放在Jensen家的门廊上。没什么害处。

所以为什么他会觉得自己马上就要心脏停搏了？

他过度专注于那个问题呼之欲出的答案，险些错过了三角学课，上课铃响时他跌跌撞撞冲进教室，尽可能轻地坐到自己的位置上。

回到那个隐蔽的公寓的念头让Jared心跳过速，他握紧手套，抓着铅笔试图集中注意力。这不是该做白日梦，或者走神的时间。他尽可能专心地斜瞥着桌上的纸，直到那些数字看起来糊成一团。他尽力只去想着公式和定理以及π/2的余弦是多少。

但在他的意识深处是那两本书和那张CD，是Jensen描述音乐和文学的方式，是Jensen越过他去取那本莎士比亚的，不知道什么名字的书的样子。

还有Jensen的手，Jensen的手在书架上来来回回，抽出东西来塞进Jared的手里。Jensen的手抚过书脊，拇指翻弄书页。在他的脑海里这比其他任何事都要清晰，而他不明白为什么。

现实是，Jared很可能一辈子都摆脱不了那件该死的T恤，他大概会连续几周都背着它到处走，不断提醒自己他是个胆小鬼，以及曾经他距离理解是多么近。他不会把T恤还回去，他也几乎不可能再到Jensen那儿去。

三杯咖啡显然不够支撑他熬过今天。Jared弓身坐在试卷前，沉重地眨眨眼睛，但教室里十分温暖而他又疲惫不堪。要睡着是如此轻而易举。事实上，几乎不费吹灰之力。

***  
他尽量把还T恤的事儿延期，尴尬、屈辱和恐惧在他装满咖啡的胃里斗争着。然而放了学，Jared却向着公交进发，两站路之后他回到了前一天晚上的那条小巷。

即便在黑暗当中Jared也记住了到Jensen的公寓的每一个拐弯。这大概是童年拥有大把自由时间所留下的额外好处。Jared总是四处闲逛，尽力记住巷子的里里外外，在基础设施建筑里进进出出，牢记这座城市，直到他闭上眼睛还能在眼皮底下看见它。

他喜欢成为少数能够熟练地在这座城市中穿行的人之一，在新新旧旧的高楼迷宫里躲入藏出。绝大多数的大城市在触碰法出台之后都经历了重生，但这座城市没有。这是Jared对他长大的地方最喜爱的一点。在这座城市里有活生生的顽固的适应力，它承载着这个新纪元，就像树木承载着真菌。这些真菌不断生长，遮蔽最终整个盖住树本身，但在那下面，树木仍在那里。 

尽管再没人费心去看，但城市原始的形状和生命也仍然在这里。被现代性扼杀的每一寸空地之下留存的结构让Jared能够轻而易举地找到Jensen的公寓。

不消十分钟，他就发现自己站在昨晚来过一次的摇摇欲坠的台阶上。一部分的他希望自己其实迷了路。他敲了一次门，两次，又一次，然后他放弃了，十分高兴且放心地就把叠得完美的衣服放在门垫上。

他刚要走，转身却惊叫起来，Jensen就站在他面前的，看起来也同样因为Jared的出现而惊讶。不穿深色衣服、面无表情的Jensen感觉很陌生，Jared呆呆地盯着他看。Jensen看起来脏兮兮的，煤灰和汗水在他脸上混合，把他的皮肤染成深色。他的胳膊底下夹着一顶安全帽，手上戴着厚厚的工人手套，牛仔裤和靴子上遍布着一条条的泥渍。楼梯上全是他留下的泥印。

“呃。”Jared僵硬地转身，从垫子上拿起T恤和牛仔裤，伸手递过去，手套之下掌心已经开始出汗了。“你的东西。”

Jensen盯着T恤。Jensen盯着Jared。惊讶的神情变成些许的困惑，几乎有点滑稽，但随后事情就不能好笑了，因为Jared意识到这疑惑是直冲着他来的。

Jensen探出手接过衣服；Jared猛地抽回手，仿佛Jensen是条要咬他的疯狗。

“谢谢你，”Jensen小声说，从皱紧的眉毛下面小心翼翼地观察Jared。

“没事，”Jared的回答逊毙了。 

“你干什么去了？”他指着那顶安全帽问，尽力避免因为紧张而跳起来。

“哦这个啊，”Jensen举起那顶黄色的安全帽。“工作。今天轮两班。盖房子，体力活儿，城市清理，有必要就做。”

夜里是藏在阴影中的罪犯，白天是蓝领。

“怎么，不做清洗员了？”要把这两个形象重合在一起对他而言很困难。Jared甚至从没想过Jensen会作出融入社会的尝试，成为别的什么人，而不是那个在屋子里藏满非法物品的家伙。

“我告诉过你，我辞职了，”Jensen轻松地解释道，将臂弯里的衣服和头盔换了个位置。“我对销毁东西不感兴趣。这样更好。” 

“你喜欢弄得满身锯屑和煤灰？”Jared开玩笑说，忽然间觉得需要把他戴着手套的手揣进口袋里，这个动作让他感到安全而熟悉。

似乎意识到了Jared的紧张，Jensen脱下自己的工作手套——又大又丑又笨重的手套——就在此时此地。他可能还会在那儿脱下剩下的衣服。看在上帝的份上他们可是在外面，任何人都能看见Jensen的手，只要他们想，只要他们费心去看。这场景让Jared退缩，Jensen斜了他一眼。

“我喜欢，”Jensen回答时带着恶作剧般的笑容，“用我的手工作。” 

不由自主地，听到“手”这个字Jared的目光猛地转向了那个被提到的身体部位，注视着Jensen把一只手塞进牛仔裤口袋里，摸索着钥匙，在集中精神时他用牙齿咬着舌尖，另一只胳膊继续靠在胸前保持他的T恤和安全帽的平衡。

“那么，”Jensen摸出叮当作响的钥匙，从那串当中选了一个，绕过Jared来到门边，“有什么是我可以为你做的……呃……对不起，再提醒我一下你叫什么？”

“Padalecki。Jared Padalecki，”他安静地回答。

Jensen的手是一连串动作模糊的画面，他转动钥匙，手搭在门把手上，让人惊慌的是没带手套Jensen也如此自如。

“我在想如果……我能……”他在结巴，见鬼，Jensen的手粗粝的外表令他惊恐不已，那双手大而粗糙。他从未看过如此粗糙的手。“我能借那些你昨晚尝试给我的CD和书吗？”

Jensen刚打开门，他停下脚，转过身。“你想要借我的CD和书。”

在白天看着Jensen是一件截然不同的事情。尽管他们昨天才见过面，他看上去已然和Jared昨晚在巷子里遇见的那个版本的他有些不同，他的姿态更放松和坦率，大约是因为一整天的搬举工作而精疲力尽，这些工作缓解甚至是消除了他肌肉的紧绷。尽管脸上还沾着灰尘，他的眼睛却异常的充满活力，浅棕色的头发在夕阳下泛着柔光。

 “呃。可以吗？求你了？”Jared羞怯地耸耸肩，试图尽全力表现得友好。“如果不是太麻烦的话，我——” 

“在这儿等着。” 

Jensen消失了一会儿，Jared留在台阶上，环顾四周，打量楼梯上的泥脚印和留在锁上摇晃的钥匙。

Jensen并不真的欠他什么，当然也没必要给Jared任何东西。Jared甚至不知道自己为什么一开始会提出这个要求，但他必须如此。因为Jensen有一双行动起来优雅至极的手，尽管它们十分粗糙，尽管Jensen有满墙偷来的历史，还曾为这座城市做寻找并毁灭那段历史的工作。在Jared的胃里存在着一股神秘的拉力，而在台阶上站得越久，他就越是意识到这已经不再仅仅是对交易者和触摸以及违反法律的好奇。这是对未知的好奇，对这个拥有锋利的笑容和灵活的手指的陌生人的好奇。

他愿意追逐着这份好奇，无论他多么愧疚，多么恐惧，17年来恪守的规则在他脑中刻印得多么深刻。这份好奇啃噬着他的皮肤，如同残火中不肯熄灭的余烬般令他刺痛。

Jared彻彻底底的完了。

“还在你扔下它的地方。”Jensen溜出门，回到台阶上，包松松拎在手里，他专注地盯着Jared看了片刻，然后才伸出手。“别弄丢了。也别让任何人发现它们，懂了吗？” 

Jared奋力点头，接过那个小包，企图让Jensen相信他不会跑去警察局。

“你为什么到这儿来，Jared？” 

说实话，甚至连Jared自己都不知道问题的答案。但他看着Jensen，热切地说，“我想知道一些问题的答案。我希望能从这里面找到。” 

“没错，但为什么找我？”Jensen近乎戒备地在胸前抱起双臂“我不是你的朋友。我不是你的老师。昨晚之前我甚至都不知道你是谁。”

他说得有道理，但Jared也有自己的。

“因为大多数人会把我留在巷子里自生自灭。”Jared抬起下巴，直视着Jensen。“我可以信任你，即使我甚至不认识你。我确实信任你。”

Jensen斜眼望向Jared，面带困惑地仔细打量Jared，而Jared任由他检查和注视，只要他需要。就在Jared觉得Jensen已经看得足够久了，当他终于无法再忍受那双眼睛落在自己身上时，他挤出一句，“谢谢，”然后转身，离开了。 

“那是个相当幼稚的相信别人的理由，你知道，”Jensen在他身后喊道。“考虑到我们才刚刚认识之类的。有些人会把这称之为愚蠢。” 

“我比较喜欢把它当成对依然残存的人性的一种信念，”Jared喊了回去，把包更近地贴向身侧。

Jensen对此没有作出任何评价，Jared继续往前走，抵抗着回头去看Jensen的表情的冲动，尽管他已经想像出一千种不同的模样。

回家的路上他坚持躲在阴影里，让城市的基础构造领路。他把装着书和CD的包塞进连帽衫里抱在胸前，只是为了更加保险。  
***  
Jared不记得多少关于Hilarie的事。在Jared七岁时癌症就夺走了她，他还太小，不足以记住所有的经历，却又足够大以至于无法忘怀。当他回忆起Hilarie时，他这儿一点那儿一块地想起零碎的片段，但很大一部分的Hilarie已经混融在背景当中。他不记得她最喜欢的食物，她的香水闻起来是什么味道；她是一个拥有明亮的榛子色眼睛和蜂蜜色金发的褪了色的形象。Jared学到的同她有关的还有因为想念而带来的悲痛，然而除此之外，他对监护人应该是什么样的毫无概念。

据他曾经从Jeff那里探知的信息，Hilarie是个狠角色。有几次，Jeff解释，Jared或者Chad打破了东西或者把泥巴带进房间里，整栋房子都随着Hilarie的叫喊颤抖。 

在Jared心里，Hilarie是颗彗星，明亮而难以预测，停留得过于短暂以至于不足以留下细节化的记忆。而Jeff更多的是一个淡漠的权威，稳定存在的安静的力量，Hilarie却炽烈而富于情感。她的情绪无时无刻不是外显的，Jeff这么说，有时候当Jared闭上眼睛他能刻画出这个画面，也许甚至记得它。Hilarie笑起来的样子，她笑得如此大声以至于笑声在屋子空旷的墙壁间反复回荡。Hilarie哭泣的样子，她大睁的双眼如此富于表达以至于当它们充满泪水时你的心只会为之破碎。Hilarie苗条的身段，Hilarie戴着她优雅丝质手套，淡蓝色的，仿佛春日的天空。 

但Jared对Hilarie最初和最爱的记忆并不是她的笑容或是她生气勃勃地说话，也不是她在做晚饭时走调的哼唱，尽管那些没有调词瞎编的歌曲在Jared看来很可爱，是关于花朵和蓝天还有沿着孤独的公路行驶的歌。Jeff告诉他的那些事儿仿佛一块块拼图碎片，Jared不知道该怎么拼起来，他自己的记忆和Jeff所说的轶闻全然不同。

Jared记得Hilarie在她最安静的时候，蜷身伏在Jared房间的窗台板上，一只手撑着她美丽的下巴，另一只手松松地握着一只铅笔，在摊放在她大腿上的一本笔记本上涂涂画画。五岁的Jared坐在地板上，把玩木块或折断他的蜡笔，因为他还没懂事，而Hilarie会画素描。 

他不知道这场景是否真的发生过，发生了一次还是许多次，但这是他对她最清晰的记忆，让他感到平静的同时又像幽灵一样缠绕不去。

当Hilarie画画的时候她很安静；如此安静，一动不动，有时候Jared停止玩耍然后喊她“妈妈”？只是为了引起她的一点反应，确认她还在那儿。他叫她妈妈，但她从来不会纠正他，尽管他知道他不应该再继续说妈妈爸爸之类的词。甚至不该再想它们。这是不礼貌的，不正确的。她是Hilarie，而爸爸应该是Jeff，或者先生。Jared知道，但身处满屋的寂静当中，他 _感觉到了_ 妈妈，感觉到了这个词令人宽慰地载在他幼小的舌头上，感觉到了某种永不消失的东西。  
  
Jared一直在想她到底看见了什么，因为所有的窗户中能看到的城市景观总是灰色的，千篇一律，永远那么悲伤，但他从来没有问过她。他坐在他的小块地毯上，盘着腿，看着Hilarie画画。 

不管怎样，看着她握铅笔的手的快速动作和她凝视窗外时脸上近乎安详的神情，这记忆留下了痕迹。在她死后不久，他自己伏在窗台板上，开始画画。起初只是又小又丑的涂鸦，但他逐渐画得好了，然后画得更好，建筑物或者从他的窗台看不到的更远处的风景填满了一本本素描册。这是他们共享的东西——在那个窗台板上画画——而这让Jared感到距离他的监护人更近，尽管他知道这很傻，因为在他开始画画前她就已经去世了。

有一次他问Jeff他有没有见到Hilarie的画。Jeff说他没见过，然后让他别问。所以Jared把这件事留在心底，牢牢攫住那些记忆，一个美丽的女人以“我在，亲爱的”来回答每一句呼唤她的“妈妈？”。

艺术，就和音乐一样，是有限制的。你可以听有关自然的歌曲或者画一栋摩天大楼，但同样的事情如果对象是一个人就不行，不能歌唱他们的笑容，或者画他们肩膀的弧度。Jared在大多数时候遵循着规定，画公园里的雕像和树上的鸟儿。他不知道自己画得如何，没人见过他的素描，但他喜欢它安宁的静止的模样，喜欢那种跟那个拥有响亮笑声的他几乎记不起来的女人相似的感觉。

然而此刻他并不觉得宁静。Jared的T恤仿佛极不舒服的第二层皮肤，他的脚敲打着地板，汗水顺着他的脊柱像蚂蚁一样爬下。他感到令人难以置信的清醒，考虑到现在是凌晨三点。Jared喜欢睡眠，所以这股拍打着他内脏的不安稳的感觉让他想要尖叫，逃跑，擦去他自己的皮肤所带来的刺痒感。 

摘掉手套后他感到又能呼吸了，在痛苦退却后的轻松与惊讶中，他把手套扔到地上，并迅速把它们忘记。

他从包里拿出圆形的CD机，给左右耳轮流塞上耳机，小心翼翼地按下播放键。他感到双手是活的，几乎是在自主动作，当Jensen给他的专辑里的第一支歌开始播放时，他抓起自己的铅笔开始画画。

好吧，他曲起双腿，舒适地安定在窗户板的角落里，他想到，什么都没发生。

他不确定自己在期待什么，因为他唯一听过的音乐就是叮当作响的电音和综合电子乐，偶尔有几句歌词，是关于团结的重要性和人民与政府的力量的。他知道这和将会很不同，但他没想到会听到电吉他漫不尽心的独奏，然后是短暂的间歇，这时候一个声音出现，惆怅的，带着口音用轻快的节奏哼唱。

_现在听着我亲爱的_ _Anne_ _，我从未想让你受伤。_

_我们本可以整夏坐在那儿，编织雏菊花环。_

_在这夜里我清醒地躺着，盯着我的天花板。_

_如今你已经离去。_

Jared没有否认当他的铅笔碰到纸的瞬间他手指间的渴望就停止的事实，而是让他的眼睛半阖上，一阵一阵地出神，歌曲填满了他的头脑，没有给他任何思考的空间。一首歌接着另一首，歌词充填了他，直到他感到头晕目眩，昏昏欲睡，那些词，那破碎的嗓音，人们歌唱鬼怪和逃离和交谈和触摸。太阳探出头来，他的眼睛因为疲惫而疼痛，但Jared没有停下，他听着音乐，仿佛他是个头一回听到音乐的失聪者。

直到CD停止播放而他已经画完，他才意识到他画了一只手，裸露的，毫无遮蔽的手，连着一只胳膊。他忘记画手套了。又或许这才是最初的意义所在。

哦。

***

二十四小时之后他又来到Jensen的台阶上，忠实地敲了门。

Jensen打开门，这一次他面带微笑，看起来对Jared把CD和书砸在他脸上的方式很满意。

“你喜欢他们？” 

他已经把他们都听完看完了，浏览过每一页和每一首歌，像一块海绵般吸收着这些词，把他喜欢的歌词潦草地写在他的学校笔记本里。他感到精力充沛，可能有一点嗑高了。

“我喜欢他们。”Jared害羞地咧嘴一笑。“你还有些什么？”

只犹豫了一秒，Jensen 就让他进屋，领着他去了卧室，对那个比Jared还高的充满无数选择的书架一挥手。“好好大饱眼福吧，Padalecki。选你自己喜欢的。”


	4. Chapter 4

就这样开始了。

Jared白天在学校，晚上在他的房间里，在Jensen家度过这两者之间的时间。音乐变成一种贯穿万物的暗涌，一种让事物免于无聊的叙事手法。而现在他已经打开了耳朵，他甚至无法理解自己以前怎么能不懂音乐。

音乐无孔不入渗透到他的生命中，曲调在他的心头萦绕，而歌词成为他行走的节奏。他也阅读，贪婪地看几个小时的书，每天有一半的时间他都伸展四肢躺在Jensen的地板上，没办法决定先读哪一本。他不断地提问，问着为什么这首歌听起来像这样，或者为什么那本书的结局会像那样，不断地钻研探讨，不断地提出新问题。

而Jensen，说来也怪，容忍了这一切。他回答着Jared的各种问题，眼中带着某种Jared不知道算是谦逊还是只是强忍笑意的古怪表情。有时候对话会变得有些尴尬，Jared问完了问题，要不就是Jensen说光了嘲讽的评论，但即使在那些时候，他们也能找到办法不出什么大问题的继续聊下去。

为了“音乐教育”这个目的，Jensen带Jared去“实地考察”。也就是说，他带Jared去了小镇周围的很多地方，让他坐下，给他听一首歌。那很古怪，至少一开始很古怪。因为Jensen坐得离他很近，他们分享那个CD播放器的耳机，就像孩子们在教室里分享蜡笔那样，他们总是在歌曲播放的时候静下来，歌曲一播完就开始聊天。这很奇怪，因为太简单了，就这样与节奏融为一体，了解音乐和文学，通过这些东西了解Jensen。

他很快观察到Jensen喜欢摇滚，喜欢电吉他的弦音和强劲的鼓点。Jensen反复播放那三张同样的经典摇滚专辑，有时候Jared说他毫无新意，Jensen就说Jared俗气、毫无鉴赏力。“比你那见鬼的电子音乐好多了，”他嘲讽道，而Jared大笑起来。

但Jared，Jared倾向于更温和的音乐，他喜欢黑胶唱片的复古感觉，醉人的铜管乐器音和低沉的拨弦音，轻柔的钢琴在背景乐里叮当作响。他也挺喜欢经典摇滚的。老实说，基本上他什么类型的音乐都喜欢，如饥似渴地学习着八十年代的金属乐、二十一世纪初的流行乐。Jared喜欢垃圾摇滚（grunge，中文名称为垃圾摇滚，邋遢摇滚，或油渍摇滚，实际上是重金属和朋克的混血儿），热爱另类摇滚——初次认识了Pearl Jam那天他就像是受到了心灵上的启示。

Jensen由始至终贯穿在他所有新的音乐探索之旅中，看着他的反应，回以嘲讽、诙谐的戏谑或是一次赞同的郑重点头。Jared无法决定自己更喜欢那一个派系，于是把每一种都全盘吸收。

Jeff太忙了，没注意到Jared不在家的时间突然越来越多。Jared非常疲惫，他想都没想就缺席了很多个早上的早餐。夜复一夜，他听到警笛声盖过耳机里播放的任何音乐，他看到Jeff散落得到处都是的工作文件。逮捕越来越频繁，制裁罪犯越发激烈，但Jared不在意，他和Jensen一起锁进一个本不应该如此舒适愉快的奇特的避风港里。

犯法本不应该如此舒适愉快。

Jensen带Jared坐在一个长满草的小山丘上俯瞰这座城市，他给Jared放了一首电子音乐，Jared喜欢的那种。他们伸展身体躺在在被污染的天空里暗淡的星空下，倾听着。

Jensen带Jared去附近的便利商店，那里离他的学校有两个街区，可能会有人认出他，叫住他，但Jensen微笑着拿出了耳机，因此Jared接受了，完全不担心自己的年龄会被Jensen知道的风险。Jared买了一盒爆米花给Jensen，他们一边放着歌一边在走廊里推着购物车赛跑。那天晚上他们在Jensen的房子里分了那盒爆米花，分在两个不同的碗里吃光，然后静静听着在商店里开始播放的那盘专辑剩下的部分。

Jensen把带Jared去冒险当做“音乐教育探索”的方式。事实上这些所谓的冒险大多数根本没有危险，但Jared喜欢紧跟在后，喜欢每天Jensen带着他从一个地方走到另一个地方的时候看着自己，并且眼里只有自己的模样。对Jared来说，每个地方都是一首不同的歌，而每首歌听起来都是独一无二的，过去这几周里他看到的这个城市甚至比他这一生曾经看到过的更多，考虑到他对这里的熟悉，Jared曾经以为这是不可能的。每次这样去冒险的时候，他都意识到Jensen很少戴手套，而且每次一离开其他人的视线范围内就会马上脱掉。Jensen的行动有一种说不出来的优雅，带着那种Jared之前只见过一次的坦然舒适。但Jensen的精力一直克制而不过分热情，谨慎而不随心所欲，这让Jared深深着迷。看着Jensen在他身边走动，看着他的手在CD和书本旁边游走，过着一种属于他们的没有手套的生活。

他也画了Jensen的手，但他努力不去想这究竟意味着什么。  
***

“所以你之前碰过别人？”

周六晚上，Jared问这个问题的时候他们在河边的高速公路下面进行编号十五的“实地考察”——考察内容包括几周时间以及之后的17本小说和20张专辑。Jensen丢出石头打水漂，Jared整个身体靠在墙上看着，他听着Jensen挑选的歌，一段木吉他正在他一只耳朵里播放着。

“是，”Jensen做了回应，他猛地把手甩向后抛出石头，它在水面跳了三下。

“但你不是交易者。为什么？”Jared弯下腰，从海滩上拿起一块石头。他还是戴着手套，不像Jensen那样，但即使透过掌心柔软的皮革料子，那块石头感觉起来仍然触手冰凉。  
“当过交易者，”Jensen纠正他。石头跳了四下。“只是不适合我。”

“你不喜欢吗？碰触别人？”

Jensen放下捡了一半的另一块石头，直起身来，越过Jared走回到桥墩处。“有时候。”

“有时候？”

“这很难解释。”Jensen说这句话的时候低头俯瞰着河流，汽车的轰鸣声从他们头上那座桥梁的顶部反射而来。今晚他只穿了一件T恤，尽管夜晚的空气很冷，而他的胳膊……Jared正盯着看，又一次的。最近他这样做了很多次。

“并不是那么糟糕，你知道的，”Jensen犹豫了几秒后补充道，在对Jared开口之前斟酌了一下自己的用词。他经常这样做，在措辞里做一些小小的变化来让Jared不会过于不舒服或者惊恐焦虑，但Jared从来没有像现在这样清楚地意识到这点。

“可是为什么呢？”Jared朝着水面丢出一块石头，它随着扑通一声轻响落进了河里，没有跳起来。

“碰触是……跟人与人之间的联系有关的。”Jensen一只手擦过头发。“你可以碰你已经认识了一辈子的某人，感觉到所有的一切，或者你什么都感觉不到。有时候当你碰触一个陌生人，尽管你们从没见过面，让你觉得就好像你认识他们。但如果你们之间没有联系，碰触就什么都不是。因为没有火花。”

Jensen在说这些话的时候向前倾着身，仿佛这是一个秘密。Jensen也经常这样做。靠过来更深入到Jared的个人空间里，测试着底线，好像如果Jared退缩的话他就会慢慢退开。但Jared从来没有退缩过，一次也没有。

如果说有什么区别的话，Jensen这次倾身的时候，Jared想要靠得更近一点。他没法儿解释这种本能，当然也不能冒着吓坏Jensen——以及他自己——的风险这么做。Jared之前从来没有过这样的感觉。和Chad在一起，也会有那种碰触的渴望，却会随着恐惧、耻辱的感觉和根深蒂固的羞愧而慢慢平息消失。

但那是不同的。Jared不是很明白要怎么解释，但就是不一样。那可能与他以喜欢Chad同样的方式喜欢着Jensen这个事实有关，不过那更强烈，更加刺痛他的皮肤。Jared经常神经质地感觉和意识到Jensen的每一个动作，这个想法如果大声说出来，那听起来绝对很疯狂，而且肯定会把Jared卷进深深的大麻烦里。可是这毫无帮助。Jensen倾身过来，Jared身体后仰。Jensen打了个呵欠，完全伸展开四肢，颈骨发出噼啪的声响，Jared注意到他背部的轮廓，注意到这条曲线在他衬衫下移动的方式。Jensen仅仅是眨了眨眼， Jared就注意到了他眼睛的形状、虹膜的颜色、眼睑的厚度和睫毛的浓密。Jared将此称之为艺术观察，但他对其他人从没有像这样过。这让人不安，却也令人兴奋、

他重重地咽了咽口水，试着解决他嘴里突然间毫无原因的干渴。“所以，呃……你曾经感觉过吗？那种火花？”

Jensen再一次眨了眨眼，抬起眼睛看着Jared，他们盯着对方看了一会儿，上帝啊他希望自己能明白Jensen说话的时候在想些什么，“一两次吧，有时候。那是人类的本能，碰触让人感觉良好。所以，你知道的，你遇到那具对的身体，那就……那就发生了。”

“对的身体？”

Jensen咧嘴笑了起来，居然还有脸做出一副羞涩的样子。“事实证明对每个人来说都不一样。那具身体有时候是个女孩儿，另外一些时候是个男人。大多数人没什么取向，甚至不知道什么是取向需求。其他人知道得更多一点。你的朋友Milo需求一个女交易者，很显然他知道自己喜欢什么。”

“那你喜欢什么？”Jared没法强忍下这个问题，就好像他没法停止靠过去。“我的意思是，假设你明白。”

这是一个太过私密的问题，但Jared必须了解。

“我？”Jensen冷笑起来，嘴角嘲讽地扭曲着，这表情莫名的很好看，尽管他的语气很愤怒。“我觉得我不喜欢美女和乳房，我更喜欢肌肉。”

Jared愣了一下然后才明白过来，他不太确定Jensen是不是在讲笑话，因为他讲话的时候面无表情。“你……你喜欢男人？”

“这事儿早就发生了，别表现得这么惊讶。”

惊讶这个词并不能完全形容Jared的感觉。安心、兴奋、惊恐同时出现在他脑海里。

“所以你真的喜欢男人？”他靠了过去，再一次的。

Jensen一只手撑在Jared头顶某片被涂鸦覆盖的水泥上，老天啊Jared想要跑开，他那么害怕那么开心又那么担心和紧张，所有的情绪都冒了出来。

“是的。”Jensen呼出一口气。“是的，我是。”

事实上，Jared从没像现在这样头晕眼花过。所以Jensen偏好男人？那又怎样呢？对Jared来说不会有任何进展，因为即使在Jensen的一生里他一度更喜欢男人，他也不再是个交易者了。即使他是，他会认为Jared是个合适的顾客吗？

他们走到更靠近河边的地方，Jared俯瞰着月光在水中描画出的他的倒影，看着他斜挑的眼睛和小小的鼻子，就在他左边脸颊上方的痣，微微卷曲的蓬乱刘海。他当然有点肌肉，但都是修长纤细的，像一个赛跑运动员。他远远不像Jensen那么好看，他的长相不够匀称，手指不够粗，身体结构不够强健。也许他过于挑剔了。说不准。直到最近为止Jared甚至都没考虑过他的长相，那会产生什么作用，那为什么会起作用。

这太蠢了，他想着。Jensen喜欢什么以及Jared可能认为他喜欢什么并不重要。因为Jensen绝不会走到那一步，而Jared肯定不会做那个建议他们走到那一步的人。“来吧，我们得走了。我得向你介绍一个点亮我人生的绝对的天才。如果你不喜欢它，明天在公寓你想听多少狗屎科技舞曲我都会让你放。我保证。”Jensen跳回悬吊在桥下的路上，当他蹲下来握住栏杆的时候，脚甚至比Jared的头顶更高，他微笑起来。“大门乐队（The Doors），Jared，你会喜欢他们的。我发誓，我发誓。”

Jared大笑着翻了个白眼然后抬起手抓住栏杆，而Jensen……动了一下。当Jared攀着栏杆把自己拉上去却又掉下来，被从牛仔裤口袋里勾到外面的耳机缠住的时候，Jensen的手抽搐着做了某个被中断的动作。Jared站起来，而Jensen的表情近乎愧疚，他没有解释那个怪异的手部动作，只是径直向前走。

这也许只是Jared的幻想，但他可以发誓Jensen本来是要伸手扶他上来的。  
***

“所以为我解开谜题吧。”Jared大声咀嚼着他们刚刚在杂货店买的酸糖，覆盖着彩虹色条纹的糖果在他的舌尖尝起来味道刺激。“你不是一个交易者，好吧，但是……你在哪里学会碰触别人的。那是……有什么教学手册还是怎样？”

Jensen大笑起来，趁机往嘴里丢了几颗被杏仁包裹着的巧克力。“不，并不是那么回事。”

他们在另一次音乐实地考察之后回到了Jensen的卧室里，Jared记不清此刻他们是第几次这样做了。他坐在地板上，向后靠着那些书架，Jensen在床上盘腿而坐，糖果铺在他的腿上。

“那是怎么回事呢？”Jared摆动胳膊抓住Jensen朝他丢过来的杏仁，露出一个直率的微笑把它抛进嘴里。

Jensen沉思了一会儿，Jared擦掉他被包裹着的手指上的糖粉，努力在Jensen舔掉他裸露手指上残留的巧克力的时候不去盯着看。Jared以前从不这样：用带着手套的手吃东西。Jensen跟着巧克力的痕迹吮吸手指，Jared心不在焉地好奇着皮肤是否有味道。他尝起来会是什么味道？Jensen尝起来又会是什么味道？

“那是一个反复尝试的过程。”Jensen的回答把Jared本就一团乱麻的思绪带得更加脱了轨，他强迫自己嚼着嘴里甜蜜的糖块，小心翼翼地盯着Jensen。“经历了大量的摸索和尴尬的事，做过大量的试验，犯过很多的错误，但最后都变成了……有趣的结果。你可以做所有你事先想过要做的研究但是，有了碰触，观察和了解不再是必须的事儿了，相信我，”Jensen轻笑。“说实话，要是有一个老师来教我，那会更容易一些。”

一个老师。Jared一边思索着这个词一边咽下糖果，挑了另一条彩虹糖把它摇摇晃晃地悬在嘴上。有道理，一个老师，听起来也是该死的有用。你知道的，如果你参与进那一类事情里。不是一个交易者，给了钱才会出现在那里，而是一个老师。某个自愿、温和、能教导别人的人。那听起来很合理，Jared也许可以试一试，这个词在脑海里打转得越多，他就越喜欢它听起来的感觉，他就越想知道如果Jensen……

“你把糖弄得衬衫上到处都是，”Jensen挖苦地指出。“需要个口水兜吗？”

“或者你可以给我提供另一件衬衫，混球，”Jared反驳着，他在Jensen戏弄的语调里找到某种慰藉。他站起来，因为脑袋里突然冒出来的一个主意而烦躁不安地紧张着。一个测试，差不多是这样。如果Jensen通过了测试，那么Jared就是个白痴，他可以回去吃他的糖，不再烦躁地想着皮肤尝起来该死的是什么味道。如果Jensen没有通过……好吧，他不想思考如果Jensen没通过测试的话究竟意味着什么。

“丢给我一颗你的糖？”他厚着脸皮咧开嘴笑。

Jensen一边对付着那颗沾满了杏仁的巧克力，一边从下面拿出一颗伸手到床下丢给Jared，Jared在空中接住糖，感觉有点儿紧张又兴奋。

这是场赌博，他知道，但他不由自主，好奇心压倒了一切，因为他必须了解，他想要确定。仿佛这不过是世上最琐碎最不重要的事一样，他摆出一副若无其事的样子，他伸手抓住衬衫，肩膀用力把它拉过头顶。他没有展示什么，尽可能快地脱掉衬衫，然后在Jensen的衬衫被丢到地板上的时候就马上穿上了它。这一次Jensen的衬衫依然是肩膀处太紧、腰身又太松，但实际上Jared几乎没注意这个，他突然觉得自己的皮肤太过紧绷了，虽然他被包裹得严严实实。

换衣服的期间，他透过刘海瞄了几眼，想看看Jensen有没有看自己。

Jensen在看。

没有表情，但他仍然在看，Jared的胃因为这个想法紧缩成一团。因为Jensen没有通过测试，Jensen完全失败了，这个事实会让Jared一整夜都睡不着觉紧张不安。Jensen看着他，带着某种好奇或是渴望在看，而且盯着他的时间长得不必要，这是发生在Jared身上的最古怪的事了。另一个想问Jensen的问题突然在他脑袋里冒出来，一句非常必要的话。

“好吧，你曾经教过任何人怎么去碰触吗？”Jared问道，拽着T恤的底边再次坐回地上。那些糖会因为他手掌又开始出汗而让他的手套变得黏糊糊的，但他不加理会地看着Jensen，没有动一下去擦。

Jensen的视线落回他的手指甜蜜的棕色污迹上，沉思着。

“没人提过，”他简单地说。

这个回答的最后隐含着一个没有说出口的意思，Jared想着。‘没人足够勇敢’，‘没人足够蠢’，‘没人乐意冒险’，这些都是警告，但Jensen实际上一句都没说出来。

这对Jared来说不应该重要。但Jensen已经对Jared影响到了这个地步，Jared能感觉到他每一个动作，那么明白地意识到，所以当然了这很重要。这比世界上其他任何事都更重要。

Jensen投了另一颗杏仁给Jared，结束了这场谈话，却没有结束这次主题的讨论。  
***

Jensen带他去了城市边缘位于郊区和住宅区之间某处的一个废弃的儿童乐园。它孤零零的坐落在那里，枯黄的干草在那些锈蚀的老旧建筑周围杂乱蔓生：一个旋转木马在秋风中转动，一座快要散架的滑梯上到处都是胡乱涂画的字母，还安着一架秋千。Jared瞪大了眼睛，把这个看起来像是好多年没被想起来过了的地方摄入眼帘，这个城市里一个失落的被遗忘的离群之地。

“你从没来过这种地方吗？”Jensen走在前面，在微风中弓着肩。

“算不上，没有，”他认真地回答。学校操场是你可以在上面做操的专门地方，你可以爬树、栅栏和绳索。学校操场没有“玩”这个词，提供场地给孩子们自己玩足够的时间，直到他们被认为受到了娱乐的激励，然后就被带回去进行进一步的学习。

“你是不是没像一个孩子那样玩耍过？”

“算不上，”他重复了一遍，谎言滚离舌尖简单得令人惊异。他像一个孩子那样玩耍过，只不过不在这里，是在类似这里的地方，但这不是他现在想要透露的信息，尤其是对Jensen。“你呢？”

Jensen的视线投向公园，在旋转木马上徘徊了不超过一秒钟的时间。“曾经有过。很久以前了。”

他用脚踢了下那个旋转木马，没载着孩子的怪异的圆周运动顺着轨道拼命跑了起来。Jensen看着它旋转，Jared隐约有些好奇Jensen还是一个孩子时是跟谁一起玩，Jensen跟谁一起去公园。好奇Jensen会不会把他们的名字告诉他。

“过来。”Jensen脸上平静的表情被某种更像是笃定、自信的表情所取代，他朝着秋千做了个手势示意Jared跟上。“这是最棒的地方了。”

Jensen扑通一声落在一架秋千上，手滑过链条，他还是没带手套，该死的。Jared张开嘴想要指出这点，但最后只是闭上嘴，让自己坐上了另一架秋千。那块塑料在他的体重之下弯曲起来，链条也同时发出了吱吱声，锈迹紧贴着他的手套，沾上了闻起来像血一样的橘红色残渣。他试探着将脚踩上地面，轻轻推了一下，身体在秋千上前后摇晃着。Jared大声笑了起来，脚更用力地推着地面，他看向Jensen，想看看他有没有注意到这有多酷。

但Jensen静静地坐在秋千上，头歪朝一边注视着Jared，拿出了一副小小的耳机。

“听吗？”对于Jared兴奋的表现他甚至都没眨一下眼。

Jared用鞋跟摩擦着地面，他从Jensen那里轻轻拿起耳机，小心地没让他们的手指擦在一起。他戴好耳机，Jensen也做了同样的事，然后按下了那个小小的便携式CD机上的播放键。

他们坐在秋千上，一阵微风环绕着他们的脚踝，链条像一个被铁锈覆盖的摇篮一样来回摇晃着他们。耳机的线在他们俩之间被拉直了，紧紧绷着，就像是一条Jared不敢移动不敢让自己脱离的救生索。

Jensen慢慢伸出手，抓住Jared的秋千左边的链条，把他拉近了一点儿。他们的脸努力贴近了来听歌，Jensen的鼻子离Jared的耳朵只有几厘米远，而Jared嘴里小口呼出的气息吹在Jensen的锁骨上。这一刻他们之间充满了某种紧绷牢固的东西，难以形容地链接着他们，这一刻Jared如此平静。

Jensen安静地闭着眼，他们听着歌，一个满意的微笑刻印在他隐藏在黑暗中的脸上。

“你在听吗？”

Jared花了一点时间才意识到那首歌已经结束了，Jensen正全神贯注地看着他，表情满怀希望地询问着他。

“等等，结束了？就这样？”

“这是我听过最短的歌，”Jensen答道，转了转耳朵里的耳机。

Jared咬住嘴唇，对这首歌的结束还没做好准备。“再放一次？”

他放了，Jared闭上眼倾听。真的没有什么特别有象征意义的东西。拨弄的吉他和一阵轻柔的用假嗓唱出的声音，合着简单重复的歌词与弦乐的声音。然后它结束了。没有合唱，没有过渡，没有插曲。它放完了。

_在一片迷雾中，狂风暴雨般的迷雾中_

_我在此中兜转，我会永远爱着你，永远_

_而我在这里，用我的光阴_

_在这里，永远等待着你，永远_

Jared抬起眼看向Jensen，他们如此接近。但是之后Jensen放开了Jared的秋千链条，脚拖在地上来回摆动秋千，拉开的距离占据了他们之间的空间，风呼啸而来，秋天的落叶沙沙作响，冰冷的空气涌了进来。

“好吧，”Jensen做了结论，“该是给你正确的上一节怎么荡秋千的课的时候了。”

Jensen，事实证明，是一个如何使用秋千的专家，他靠腿蹬在地上的反冲力高高飞起，在秋千上向后倾斜身体，Jared在下面看着他。“这个诀窍，”他大喊着，“就是推和拉，然后就跟着重力走。上吧！”

Jared深吸了一口凉爽的空气，把自己推了出去，他在那样做的时候向前用力推着铁链。他从没想过太多，但这一定就是飞翔的感觉，向上然后下倾，地面向着他冲来，但那绝不会发生。他仿效着Jensen，在秋千上向后靠，当风向上掠过他吹凉了皮肤时他闭起了双眼，他高高飞了起来，似乎拨开了夜空中的乌云。他的胃翻滚着沉沉下坠，之后他甚至可能会生病，但他不在乎，一阵风吹过来，潮土油和枯萎树叶的气味充塞鼻腔。

他想要大笑出声，这听起来真疯狂，确实是，因为现在天黑着，深更半夜，而且他们正在荡秋千，但Jared想笑，因为他这一刻的生命是自由的，没有负重，一直向上升。这是Chad很喜欢干的事儿，没有特殊原因的大笑出声，而有史以来第一次，Jared理解了，他张开嘴让空气从他的肺中大声喊出，然后——

“嗨！”Jensen高喊，Jared迅速把脖子转向后面看着Jensen，他们俩彼此相对，一架秋千在后，一架秋千向前。他对着Jared咧嘴而笑，即使在黑暗里那个笑容也很明亮。“看看这个！”

他们再次交错而过，视线在秋千中途相遇交错的一刹那相对，Jared胃里有些什么猛地一沉，跟秋千完全没关系。

然后Jensen跳了下去。

纯然的震惊是阻止了Jared尖叫的唯一原因，他没法儿停下秋千，没法儿做任何事，只能看着Jensen自由下落，他的胳膊划动着像是在游泳，腿向下伸直。他会扭断自己的腿，或者更糟。

令Jared惊奇又欣慰的是，Jensen姿态优美的落地了，摇晃得不会比一只野猫更多。他只是踉跄了一下就挺直身体，然后再次对着Jared咧嘴而笑，一个Jared不确定是想激怒他还是激励他的坏笑。但Jensen很好，没有扭断四肢，没有流血的伤口。他飞了起来然后着陆，影子在他身后拉长，被月光涂画出来。就像是Jared几天前读过的一本书，彼得·潘。

Jared也想成为彼得·潘。

“好，让我做给你看怎么下来——”Jensen开口，但Jared已经松手放开了秋千，身体弓成弧形，风载着他朝着地面下落。

在他落地前一秒他才想到这也许不是个聪明的主意。

他迅速撞向地面，膝盖在撞到的那一刻弯了起来，疼痛像雷击一般蹿上脚踝，他马上就要重重撞到地面了。向Jeff解释受到的任何伤害不会是件有趣的事。他脸朝地面摔了下去，当他向前倒下，两腿筋疲力尽，胳膊引人注目地挥动着的时候，他准备好了跟地球来个完全的碰撞。

但正当他认为自己已经没救了，有某种明显比硬邦邦的地面更舒服的东西阻止了他砸在地上，熟练地拉着他踉跄了几步，然后抓着胳膊把他拖了起来，扶着腰稳住了他。从俯冲下落的姿势里重新站了起来，他的胃突然回到了身体里，他觉得自己软成一团，摇摇晃晃的，但也安心于自己没吃到土。

他正要评论有个公园长椅在那儿让他抓住了真是件幸运的事，然后一瞬间才迟钝地意识到那里没有长椅。他是被某人抓住了，而那个某人是Jensen。

Jensen抓住了他。Jensen抱着他。Jensen碰到了他。

“哇哦，你没事吧？”

贴着他，碰触着他。Jensen裸露的双手在Jared身上，一只手圈着他的上臂，另一只在他的臀部，温暖的抓在Jared衬衫下的髋骨凹陷处。

时间冻结了，Jared的呼吸卡在嗓子里，Jensen完全贴在他身上，坚定地紧紧抓着他。这是一件奇怪的事，但是有那么一会儿Jared想要继续下去。

但时间重新开始走动，现实向他们俩猛冲过来，伴随着一声哽住的尖叫，Jared推开了他。

他跟Jensen分开，冲了出去，在这个过程中他差点儿绊倒自己。他的脚踝因为尖锐的刺痛而抗议着，Jared跌跌撞撞一瘸一拐的，但他强迫自己挺直身体继续向前跑，他用自己带着手套的手盖住了Jensen碰到他的地方。Jensen抓过他，抱过他，但Jared抓着自己的方式可能会戳穿自己的身体。建筑物从他身边掠过，他像一只老鼠从猫身边逃离那样，惊慌失措地快跑着想找一个洞藏起来。

“Jared！等等！”Jensen在他身后叫喊，想要跟上他，但Jared几乎没听他说话，那种偏执刺激着他跑完了回家的整段路程。再一次的。

即使尖利的疼痛断断续续地蹿上他的腿，也没有阻止住Jared惊恐的感觉。夜幕沉沉，但他觉得像是有一道警示的光束仅仅瞄准了他。

他穿过住宅之间，跑过在深夜里下班回家的人们，他觉得他们每一个人都看着他，他们肯定都能看出来他的腰和胳膊上燃着荧光。他等待着，他们只要瞟一眼那道指示的灯光，不用犹豫就能知道他被碰触了。

但在Jared匆匆回到家的时候也没人说什么。没人惊骇地指着他大喊“警察！”。他基本上完好无损，这简直让人困惑。

他们看不出来他做了什么吗？看不出来他有多内疚？他们看不到他胳膊上和屁股上堕落的犯罪标记——像淤青一样的指印吗？

然而，尽管恐惧，抑或是正因为这恐惧，他胃里有种让他想吐同时又让他明白了什么的感觉，因为他喜欢这个，他喜欢Jensen贴着他、紧紧抓住他让他站直所带来的感觉。

Jensen看起来不知所措并且后悔，Jared应该为他的当场逃离而感到抱歉，但他没有。他们在空旷的户外，周围房子里、车里都是人，带着他们的手套，而Jensen碰了他。虽然是个意外但还是碰了他。

碰触别人来阻止他们受到伤害，从受伤或死亡里拯救他们并不是罪行。那就是手套的作用，以防万一。手套是保证任何必要或意外的碰触不犯法的东西。但Jensen甚至没带手套，看在上帝的份上。他在想什么呢，那样做？他甚至极其危险又冒险地把裸露的双手插在兜里，Jensen明明知道这个，但如果他一般不带手套和任何遮掩的行为表明了什么，很显然他不在乎。

但那并不重要。Jared被打上了烙印，那是一种不知为何比脚踝扭伤更强大更令人震惊的感觉。

他没有露出那些烙印，直到他回到自己的房间，一瘸一拐地走进浴室，砰地关上门，上了锁，关门声回荡在没有门窗的空房子里，他的手颤抖着。 他站在镜子前，注意到风把他的脸颊吹得粉红，吹乱了他的头发。然后，慢慢的，他伸出手放到两边肩膀后面，把衬衫拉过头顶，他走近镜子检查自己的时候，脚踝再次抽痛起来，他畏缩了一下。

Jared不常这样做，他不是一个会在早上起床时打扮的人，通常他会避免注视自己，因为这会激发他不知该如何处理的对于自己的皮肤和身体的好奇心。但现在他审视着，分析着，视线锁定Jensen碰到他的那两个地方，寻找着标记，寻找着记号，寻找着罪恶。

没有淤青或麻疹，没有可以用来比较的外表上的损毁。只有光滑的皮肤，跟以前一样。但他的心脏砰砰跳动得仿佛在战场上中了一枪，他像是一个弯下腰查看自己身体被洞穿的伤口的士兵。等到那种情绪缓和了他才俯身去看镜子，期望着会在自己身上看见某种标志或者显而易见的印记，向世界宣告“我犯了法”。但什么都没有。只有Jared臀部的曲线，跟往常一样，同样的，还有他的肱二头肌的肌肉线条。看起来都一样，感觉起来都一样。

感觉很好。他觉得很好。

也许这就是最可怕的部分。

因为这种渴望击垮了他的内心，这感觉同样很好。  
***

 _Jared_ _差点儿就要觉得_ _Chad_ _是由阳光所构成的了：他的微笑里有着与生俱来的灿烂温暖，他每一部份肢体里都带着让人头晕目眩的闪耀活力。阳光热烈炙烤在人行道上是他最快乐的时候，而_ _Jared_ _发现那时候他们共同度过了整个夏天。他对于_ _Chad_ _最好的记忆就是他们如同项链上的粘土珠子一样连在一起，每个记忆都那么清晰，带着他们自己小圈子里的笑话和气喘吁吁的大笑声以及酷热夏天的蒸腾。他们在学校闲逛，他们在下雪时嬉闹，但太阳跟随在他们背后时，是他们最美好最明亮的日子。_

 _那个夏天_ _Jared_ _十三岁了，_ _Chad_ _提出了那个疯狂至极的点子——他们应该在他家后院建一个树屋。后面草坪正中的那颗粗糙的美国梧桐树高高耸立，_ _Jared_ _把_ _Chad_ _叫做疯子，但_ _Chad_ _用生命发誓那会非常棒。_ _Jared_ _仔细看着_ _Chad_ _，那个一边抬头看着他们可能的战利品一边眯着眼抵挡阳光的人，最终他挫败地叹了口气，藏起了一个对_ _Chad_ _的胜利叫喊的微笑，“好吧。让我们开始吧。”_

_所以他们开始干活。_

_那个夏天，_ _Chad_ _在_ _Jared_ _的生命里无处不在，他俩都骨瘦如柴，因此一天之内建很多东西让他们疲惫不堪，他们花了几天到几周的时间来锯木头、捶打和打磨东西。那颗树变成了他们的天堂，他们的圣地麦加，他们奉献了时间、血和汗水、甚至还有一些眼泪的地方成为了祭坛。树荫之下有一个庇护所，阳光里的温暖流淌过覆盖其上的树枝上的厚厚绿叶。_

 _Murray_ _夫人带来柠檬水，_ _Jared_ _的汗水湿透了整件_ _T_ _恤，但他们很快乐，就在那几周里_ _Jared_ _了解到了最多的关于他最好的朋友。因为_ _Chad_ _不仅是个疯子，而且他的每一点疯狂都有所差别。_

 _Chad_ _痛恨做计划，但他热爱想象和描述所有那些疯狂的点子，对_ _Jared_ _来说那是很大的乐趣。他总是撞到东西，被锤子击中拇指，就好像他体内承载了太多东西，必须像原子一样撞上所有东西才能释放出来，有时候他撞向_ _Jared_ _，然后大笑出声。_

 _他最好的朋友因为夏天而变得生气勃勃，几乎是疯狂了，_ _Jared_ _感到很开心，他在那颗美国梧桐下面花好几个小时，或者在分岔之间躲藏。他瘦削的肩膀被晒成了棕褐色，即使带着手套他的手指还是因为劳动结了茧。有些晚上他甚至没回家，他打电话给_ _Jeff_ _请求留宿，然后他和_ _Chad_ _拉出睡袋，伸展四肢躺在黑暗的夜空之下。_

 _有时候_ _Jared_ _不能过来，但他可以从_ _Chad_ _挂断电话的方式看出来这并不重要，他有一个目标，他的眼中闪烁着火花投注其上。树屋完成的那天，_ _Jared_ _接到一个电话，他甚至还没说你好_ _Chad_ _就已经在电话里大喊着叫他把屁股挪到他家来，青春期少年的声音因为兴奋而变了调，_ _Jared_ _骑上自行车，这段路走了还不到_ _15_ _分钟，他的衬衫黏在背上，他的脸红通通的，他的手在手套下面又热又湿。_

 _“兄弟。”_ _Chad_ _用力打开门，大大的微笑几乎让人目眩。“ **兄弟** 。完成了。”_

 _他们一起钉了上树的楼梯，把钉子敲进去，钉进树皮里，无视了从每一个凹槽里流淌而出的哭泣的树液。这至少还需要一段时间，因为_ _Jared_ _还不习惯他不合时宜的突然生长，要保持不绊倒自己，而且_ _Chad_ _太过激动了，他们掉落了钉子，直到太阳最终落山他们才建好了去顶上的楼梯，他们分享着汗水、灰尘和笑容。_

_树屋很小，_ _Jared_ _只能勉强伸展开他的腿。“这简直是_ _造反_ _（原文是_ _mutiny_ _，我没看懂这个用法，求指教）_ _，”_ _他抱怨着把过长的刘海从脸上拂开，_ _Chad_ _大笑起来，充满活力的笑声在这个夏天已经成了每天的配乐。_

 _“这里，我的朋友，”_ _Chad_ _从树屋小小的窗户看向外面的院子，“是天堂。”_

 _这里不是天堂，不是真的。但也许就是。这间树屋有着树脂的气味，_ _Jared_ _的鼻子因为抗拒他们每次移动时带起在空中的木屑而抽动。_ _Jared_ _弯下腰想要舒服点，他的手掌摸索着软木纹试图顶开一点，好让他的屁股明天早上不会疼。_

 _Chad_ _嘲笑着他的努力，他突然坐到_ _Jared_ _旁边，一只胳膊揽住_ _Jared_ _肩膀。那重量很陌生，虽然他们裸露的皮肤没有接触到，_ _Jared_ _还是能感觉到从_ _Chad_ _身上涌出的热力，就像他是一颗小行星，而_ _Jared_ _是环绕着他运行的卫星。_

 _“_ _Chad_ _。”叫他的名字是一个警告，_ _Jared_ _突然紧绷起来想要逃走，从这颗树上冲下去，因为那种熟悉的让人毛骨悚然的本能正从他的胳膊缓缓来到指尖，他想用胳膊环住_ _Chad_ _的肩膀。想要拥抱_ _Chad_ _或者重重捶一下_ _Chad_ _的肩膀。但与这种本能一同到来的是他的监护人的话语，‘不，_ _Jared_ _’，‘不行，_ _Jared_ _’以及‘管好你的手_ _Jared_ _’和其他一些终身都要注意的事项。_

_他不想变成一个怪人。永远不再。_

_“什么？”_ _Chad_ _的笑容像是有强烈的传染性，_ _Jared_ _笑了回去，尽管那种呕吐的感觉在他胃里翻搅。他们牛仔裤粗糙的布料贴在一起，汗湿，污秽。“我不是在碰触。只是让胳膊歇一下。”_

 _事情似乎并不是这样，因为这是_ _Jared_ _像一颗树一样迅速成长的夏天，他瘦高结实，而且在六年之后终于高过了_ _Chad_ _。_ _Chad_ _的胳膊挎在_ _Jared_ _肩膀上需要抬得很高，这不可能真的舒服，他们都知道这点。_

 _“放手，我得回家了，”_ _Jared_ _咕哝着，突然觉得非常想哭。“我明天过来，好吗？”_

 _“_ _Jay_ _，”_ _Chad_ _大叫，但_ _Jared_ _已经在爬下楼梯了，他的视线锁在鞋带上，希望他的身高不会让他在试图尽快爬下去的时候显得笨手笨脚。“_ _Jay_ _，我很抱歉！”_

 _Jared_ _知道_ _Chad_ _很抱歉，就像确信他知道_ _Chad_ _是他最好的朋友一样知道。他知道_ _Chad_ _以一种_ _Jared_ _向往的方式鲁莽而又生气勃勃着。_ _Chad_ _仍然在上面的树屋里祈求地低头看着他，_ _他的道歉里许诺着_ _Jared_ _可以重新爬上去，然后他们在这小得该死的树屋里度过整夜，享受生活。_

 _可是，如果_ _Jared_ _重新走上那些楼梯，事情永远不会结束。_ _Chad_ _可以，_ _Chad_ _会把一条胳膊环在_ _Jared_ _身上，而那对_ _Chad_ _并不意味着什么，但那对_ _Jared_ _来说意味着一切。_ _Jared_ _可以走回那些楼梯，然后他会在剩下的这个夏天和以后都一直憎恨自己。他紧握住他们一起建起来的楼梯，黏黏的树液沾染了他的手套。如果他留下来，他会碰触。他会揉乱_ _Chad_ _的头发，也许还会戳他的肋骨。他会让_ _Chad_ _陷入大麻烦，把自己卷进大麻烦里。这个认识更加可怕，新鲜的冷汗在他后颈冒了出来。_

 _所以_ _Jared_ _退到了草坪上，回到坚固的地面，回到一个他全然否认自己渴望的东西的世界。_

 _如同落日一般，_ _Chad_ _的笑容褪色了。“好吧。好的，老兄，我猜我们明天再见。”_

 _Jared_ _离开了，夏天结束了，学校重新接管了太阳消失后的无数个小时。日常的生活回到了纸张、铅笔划痕和没有在美国梧桐树下度过的每一天。那是一个季节的结束，但也是一个时代的结束。_

 _Chad_ _没有试过碰触_ _Jared_ _，再也没有过。_  
***

学校或多或少就是让人精神麻木的讲课和堆在课桌边上的橡皮屑。Jared差点没及时赶到学校，他吃掉了两倍剂量的布洛芬当早餐，在路上用一杯咖啡把药冲下去。他的脚踝抽动着疼痛，他的头甚至更痛。

他一整天都飘飘忽忽的，乱七八糟的思绪像个无精打采的橡皮球在走廊里跳来跳去，一直没有安静下来回到他脑袋里。化学和英语飞逝而过，而他能想到的全都是那些CD在他袋子里烧出了个洞，感觉像他屁股和Jensen昨天握住他上臂那里的淤青一样阵阵跳动。他试着忽略这些，但它就在那儿，铭刻于他体内，Jared下意识地拽着他的卫衣下面，希望可以遮住不让人看见。

第六节课在Jared的烦躁中被打断了，一声可怜的尖叫在走廊里回荡，学生们冲出了门。Jared慢吞吞地跟着移动，直到来到走廊里他才完全清醒过来。

Alona Tal正站在那里，背靠着储物柜，像一只被逼入绝境的小动物般，带着一种阴郁的恐惧发出嘶嘶的低沉声音，她被校长和几个军官围住了。

“我做了什么？我是无辜的！我没有碰任何人！我发誓！”她狂乱激昂，尖叫的时候眼睛凸出，口吐白沫，乞求着他们让她离开。Jared的历史老师开始召集他们回教室，但Jared留了下来，努力盯着Alona。他们从来都不是朋友，但他记得有一次她在公交车上对他微笑，在他忘带午餐的时候跟他分享了椒盐脆饼干。那跟她现在的样子形成了强烈的对比。

Jeff提到过高中里那些跟交易者有关系的孩子们，以及需要采取怎样的措施。

但他没有提到这个。

Alona尖叫着，眼睛睁得大大的，头发凌乱，她的上身尽可能地往墙上贴。警察看着她的时候表情几乎是无聊的，然后走向前。她不是第一个，他们嘴角的冷酷和眼中随意的一瞥都在这么说。她也不会是最后一个。

镇定剂被静静地打进她脖子，随着轻轻的一声“哦”她摔了下去。他们伸手去抓她，但她在摔倒的中途抽搐了一下，头砰地撞上地板，被一个打开的储物箱的锯齿状金属片割开了。他们隔着手套小心翼翼地碰了碰她，把她抬起来站好。看起来他们只是简单地把她拖出走廊，但Jared知道有什么不对，因为她还没昏倒。注射应该把她弄晕了，但她仍然保持着警觉和清醒。她镇静了下来，但不完全是。这不是正规的注射和带走的程序。

没人说一个字，沉默在恐惧中滋生。

他们拖着她走过走廊的转角，比起其他这更像是个送葬的队伍。两个守卫扶着她，一个把她的手扭在背后，她露出来被所有人看到的胳膊几乎是扭曲的。她的手那么小，那么脆弱，像一只蜘蛛无力地在死般寂静的空气里挣扎，那只手属于一个孩子。

第四个军官解开了看起来很沉重的铁盒，他有条不紊地拿出里面的东西时，所有人集体吸了口气。

Alona几乎不能移动，但镇静剂对她的声音没有作用。没有无声的哭泣，也没有恳求，他们抬起她抽搐的手指放进打开的装置，随后是手腕皮肤，奶油色的小臂，一直到她手肘生着皱纹的关节，直到她的胳膊被覆盖住。

大家有节奏地屏住呼吸，想着——希望着——那个男人会什么都不说的拖开她。

但Jared听到指示器急速旋转和扳机被拉动的咔哒咔哒的声音，他知道即将到来的是什么，他在遮住耳朵挡住半秒后开始的刺耳尖叫声之前就先撑住了自己。

那个装置在她的肢体下方开始运行，像一条反向吞噬的蟒蛇，Jared知道它在到达她指甲光滑的边缘为止不会停下来。而他们所有人会看着这事发生。

在Alona的尖叫声之间有一段足够的安静，他们能听到令人厌恶的穿刺和拉扯Alona肉体的声音，剃刀割下前几层皮肤像灼热的刀子切进黄油。她被切割的粉色皮肤一点点地从她身体上被撕下来，发红地伸展开来，皱成一团破破烂烂地掉在地上，仍然温暖。

Jared心里大声背诵着律法，几乎像教科书般标准。

任何有身体接触的公民都是有罪的，初犯就应该被剥皮和强制游行，让所有人知道他们所犯的罪行。

“求——求你。”

Alona已经完全是在抽搐颤抖了，她抬头凝视的时候眼神茫然，看着别处。她因为疼痛而紧绷的骨骼肌肉现在放松了，随着每一次脚步的落下极度痛苦的颤抖着。镇静剂也许发挥了作用，让她冷静下来，也或许她仅仅是把身体和感觉分开了。

她的嘴唇分开，呜咽着求你求你求你。她的眼睛因为药物闪亮而迟钝，但她一边乞求着，眼睛一边从天花板迅速向下落到每个人脸上。

没有人朝她走出一步。

这里的每个人都在凝视着，视线锁定那个装置慢慢放开她时露出来的有了最新变化的手，随着刺耳的甲床被撕裂的拉扯声和飞溅的鲜血，那个装置带走了两片指甲。一个守卫抬起她的肢体，另一个最后点了一下关掉了设备。

灯光下，Alona的胳膊因为从手腕流淌到手肘的血液血清混合物而闪烁着光泽，它们流出来，滴落在地上。粉色溅在暗沉的空心格子砖上，如果那些液体不是有着血的刺鼻铜锈味，几乎可以算得上漂亮。

如果她好好照顾的话，皮肤会重新长出来。指甲大概也能。但在她的同伴们面前被剥皮的纯粹羞辱，那些公开的耻辱尖叫、哭泣和恳求，永远不会消失。

Jared胃中翻搅，他被包裹在一片恐惧的低语里，他看到Alona。她的手悬在身侧，流着血，完全多余的，甚至她自己都不想碰。

他们拖着她离开走廊，她眼睛睁得大大的，呆滞无神，开始不知不觉重复着同样的话，“我做了什么，我做了什么？”

大门在她身后关上的时候她仍然在问。他们不会再看到她，很长时间里都不会，每个人不用问都知道。

Jared一言不发退回教室里，因为恐惧和愤怒而颤抖。Alona是个好孩子。她不应该遭受这些。这所学校里没人应当遭受这些。

无论如何，这个信息被清除了。Alona也许是个未成年人，但她受到的刑罚没有超出惩罚、或者任何一条法律的范围。她被抓到了。但另一方面，之前有那么多孩子。

高中里有太多孩子牵涉交易者，在他们毕业之前碰触过。

Alona不是一个例外。

她只不过是给其他学生看的一个示例，一个警告。

一个威胁。

突然间那些烙印和CD不再只是负担。它们成为了幸存的标志。

“现在，”Sparks夫人正了正眼镜，把一缕乳白色的卷发别进耳后。“谁能给我讲讲修改后的第五宪法修正案？有人吗？”  
***

就Jared所知，那一切从枪战开始。那是他们拥有的每一本历史课本的第一章，每一个老师的开题报告，它是关于碰触的任何问题的答案。Jared并不太确定这个世界走到这一步的整个过程。但他从骨子里深深了解，那一切从枪战开始。

他们在课堂上看过一些新闻剪报，轰炸和枪战都有，看到发型梳理得完美无瑕的严肃记者在他们身后讲述恐怖的故事，人们尖叫恸哭着寻找他们失踪的亲人。看那些让人厌恶，甚至比想象更糟糕。一个人们去上学工作或者只是走路都不得不恐惧着自己生命的世界。他在新闻短片里看到的那个世界是混乱的，没人知道会发生什么，或者如何阻止。

他们尝试过。但只是变得更糟。

对枪械管理法律的强烈抗议被执行是第一步。你拿走了枪，你就带走了杀戮的力量，这是原因。太多人被杀死。太多的议员、孩子和无辜的人。普通人过着他们每天的生活时突然被杀死。国家乱成一团，当枪战变成每个月、每周都发生的事，第一部枪支废除法案颁布了。武器没收法律被通过，并且猜想着这部法律会有用，会是事情扭转的方向，全然的混乱会再一次被纠正。

那并没有做到。他们很快就开始认识到，只要还有一只手愿意扣动扳机，没收武器什么用都没有。

枪战变成了暴乱，大量群众强行闯入并且杀戮，因为他们强壮，他们满心憎恨，没人能够阻止他们。他们不需要武器，当蛮力和力量唾手可得的时候。

直到暴乱爆发的时候，碰触变成了一个不合法的问题。碰触除了混乱没有其他目的。人们挥拳猛击迅速踢打。人们在人行道上死去，在街上被强暴，在床上被扼死。那是一场混战，人们各自为命，憎恨着其他人。如果善良和勇气仍然幸存，它们也隐藏了起来，被遮盖住，或者也许只是筋疲力尽。如果有英雄存在，他们都被杀死了，或者只是迅速变成了反派。那是一场除了人类自身无人指责的大规模的种族灭绝。

就像一只动物因为恐惧而攻击，一条响尾蛇被逼入绝境时反击，人们把冲突转向了内部，直到他们被毁灭，直到世界开始燃烧，闪烁的火焰威胁着要彻底吞噬所有人。世界处于困境，随着时间的推移越来越跌跌撞撞的受着伤。伤害是共通的，意料之中。那是一个黑暗的时代，历史书这么说。那是一个人类野蛮自私仇恨和偏执的黑暗时代。炸弹恐慌、团伙暴力、暴民和溃败的军队，建筑变为灰烬，建得那么高大的世界开始消失。

这样持续了将近一年。

所以事情开始改变。始于身体接触的第一条法律。

Jared对政治上的接触法是怎么形成有点模糊，到底是新总统当选，还是世界领袖们的一次会议决定的。总而言之那是在一个人人都面临着战争的早上。第二天，战争不见了。

那条法律也有例外，补充条款。拯救生命的时候碰触别人是没问题的，还有，出于必要的照顾目的，5岁以下的儿童可以被碰触，但手套是必须的。握手被点头代替，拥抱被改成了温暖的感情。那些大胆到敢于触犯法律的人很快被惩罚解决了，从肘部往下剥掉他们天然的皮肤，或者把他们送到康复中心，要么就用一颗子弹穿过他们的头。随着在必要时候保护你免于身边危险的承诺，枪被归还给警察。

那是一部斗争史，历史书这么说。人们反抗以家庭为单位和生殖被控制的主意，他们试图反击。但很快他们看到了原因，他们的孩子被夺走，因此孩子们可以被监护人们良好而正派的抚养长大。

流水线的生育过程让一切更为简单，人口波动几乎不存在了。强奸和暴力的数量降低，贫困水平逐渐下降，因为穷人不适合在这个社会生存。他们要不就被杀死，要不就找到融入中产阶级下层的方法，成为交易者来获得额外的钱。

Jared所知的这个世界从毁灭中重生了，变成了某种被碾压过的、皮开肉绽的、全新的东西。但它在继续，不再跌跌撞撞，而是向着一个新风尚蜿蜒前进。街道两旁的血液、尖叫和废墟现在在人们手中被清扫干净，每个人都远离其他人，每个人都干着自己的活，没人伸出手。每个人都被包裹起来，再没有能力伤害彼此。

那一切从枪战开始。

以手套结束。


End file.
